Somewhere to belong
by LadyRaider
Summary: pg for some language: My first William story
1. Chapters 1 through 3

Somewhere To Belong  
  
CHAPTER ONE- RETURN  
  
Dana Dogett sat at her desk and sighed. Her father who was an AD, had recently informed her that she was getting a new partner. She turned in her chair and typed out an e-mail to her mother, knowing she would get chewed out for whining, at the age of 25, nonetheless. She was in the middle of her letter when there was a knock at the door to the chilly basement office.   
  
"No-one down here but the FBI's most unwanted." She said with a smile, remembering the story of how her aunt Dana had met her Uncle Fox. They really weren't related to her but that's what her parents would have her call them.  
  
She turned the chair around to face her new partner.  
  
"Agent Dogett? My name is William Van de Kemp."  
  
She gasps at the sight of him, and his name.  
  
"Van de Kemp?" She asks calmly.   
  
'It has to be him, his hair; dark brown, like uncle Fox, he also has his nose, stubborn jaw, height and build.'  
  
'It looks as if the only thing he got from aunt Dana is her liquid blue eyes. But he still looks just like the both of them.'  
  
"Yes, Van de Kemp. Is there a reason your fascinated with my name, and are looking at me as if im a ghost?"  
  
"Trust me, your no ghost. I've seen one before, c0old heartless things they are. If you would excuse me, I need to go see AD Dogett."  
  
"Sure, but I disagree with you on the ghost subject. I'll just get my things situated."  
  
"Ok.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She quietly walks upstairs, ignoring the glares and the fact everybody around her is referring to her as 'Spooky Jr.' Its not that she didn't hear them, its that she simply didn't care.  
  
Her mind was reeling when she walked into her fathers office, he wasn't the AD over her division, The X-Files. He worked over Violent Crimes.  
  
Lisa was sitting at her desk typing on her computer when Dana walked in. "Agent Dogett, your father is busy at the moment, you cannot…" She didn't get the rest of the sentence because she was already in his office.  
  
"Da…AD Dogett, I need to speak with you, its an emergency and can't wait."  
  
She looked to see her father was meeting with, "Gibson, nice to see you again."  
  
"Always a pleasure, Dana." He says with a smile, obviously reading her mind.  
  
"You stop that, I want to be the one to tell you, if you read my mind it just wouldn't be fun."  
  
He smiles, "Sorry, its not an option. Now tell him before I do."  
  
Her father is obviously getting upset. "Tell him what?"  
  
"Well, Dad. My new partner is William Van de Kemp."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
With her father, and Gibson Praise, she made her way back to the basement office. When they entered William looked a bit confused.   
  
"Is there something I should know about? If im correct AD Dogett, you work over the VCU."  
  
"I do, this is more of a personal visit than a professional one. It's nice to see you again."  
  
He has a dumfounded look on his face.  
  
"William, sit down. We need to talk."  
  
"About?"  
  
"Your parents."  
  
"What about them?"  
  
"Not the Van de Kemps. Your real parents."  
  
He looks surprised, "You know my real parents?"  
  
"We all do." Gibson says, looks at him for a second and then says again, "You looked for years, all you found was her first name; Dana."  
  
Her dad speaks up once more, "You know they met in this very building, in this very office 34 years ago."  
  
"What are their names?"  
  
"Her maiden name is Scully, Dana Katharine Scully. His is Fox William Mulder. Now Dana and Fox Mulder, they were married in 2003."  
  
"Do I have any brothers or sisters?"  
  
"A little sister, Samantha Melissa Mulder. Named after two of your aunts, neither of them among the living."  
  
"And im your mothers namesake."  
  
"Im named after my father?"  
  
"Well, yes. Both of your grandparents were named William as well, one of your Uncles too."  
  
"Can you take me to them? Where do they live?"  
  
"They live in New York, this time of the year however they're at their summer home on Martha's Vineyard."  
  
"Alright then, lets go."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Today is the first day of the rest of your life, what a crock of bull. Who said that? They should die and horrible and painful death.'  
  
The elevator dings and the female agent that was in the elevator with him exits and the elevator continues its journey to the basement.  
  
'The X-Files, why the X-Files, who did I piss off?"  
  
He thinks of the stories he has heard about Fox Mulder, the man who found the X-Files, and the partner who was assigned to debunk his work, but ultimately ended up believing him, joining his quest, falling in love with him, and having his child. If the stories were true the boy should be around his age 26.  
  
The elevator once again dings and he steps out into the hall, this time thinking of Agents Dogett and Reyes, who replaced the former agents when they disappeared off the face of the earth. They also ended up involved, and having a child. A girl who would be about a year or so younger than himself, and his new partner Dana Dogett.  
  
He'd heard from every male agent that she was beautiful. Favored her mother mostly, with dark brown hair, tall, lean, fair skin, and always wore a smile. But at the same time she had her fathers crystal blue eyes, and even though she smiled frequently, she always had a seriousness about her. She was 5'7, only 5 inches shorter than himself, he was 6 foot even.  
  
He stepped outside the door, there were many nameplates on the outside, Fox Mulder, Dana Scully, John Dogett, Monica Reyes. Dana Dogett was the last, soon William Van de Kemp would be under Dogetts. But why keep the others?  
  
And then there was the name, Dana Scully; Dana Dogett. Coincidence? He'd heard Mulder and Scully had been close with Dogett and Reyes, but close enough to name their daughter after Scully?  
  
Maybe.  
  
'Knock, knock, knock.'  
  
"Nobody down here but the FBI's most unwanted." He heard her say with a chuckle.   
  
He walked in and she turned around in her chair.  
  
Wow. The other agents rants didn't do her justice, at all. She was gorgeous.  
  
"Agent Dogett, my name is William Van de Kemp."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He waited in her office, HIS office and looked around.   
  
Messy; files everywhere.  
  
Clutter; only one desk.  
  
Different; a worn 'I want to believe' poster hung on the wall. Worn because of many years of use.  
  
"Welcome home." He said quietly to himself.  
  
Then he noticed a picture, a petite redhead holding an infant girl, with the same red hair, next to a tall practically glowing man.   
  
A man who looked a lot like himself, but with bright shimmering hazel eyes.  
  
No, his mind is playing tricks on him. This had to be Dana and Fox Mulder, with their child, but they looked so familiar.   
  
He sat in the chair and started to rock back and forth.  
  
'Jeremiah was a bullfrog.'  
  
'No, stop, no. Michel rowed the boat ashore.'  
  
'Was a great friend of mine.'  
  
'Michel rowed the boat…Jeremiah was a bullfrog…ashore.'  
  
He stopped rocking and placed his face in his hands, leaning forward.  
  
Red hair, pulled back, blue eyes, gazing. Small hands reach out towards the red-haired women.   
  
'Jeremiah was a bullfrog.'  
  
Footsteps. His mind no longer sang the somehow familiar nursery rhyme, but instead focused on the footsteps.  
  
He stood up and turned around in time to his new partner, AD Dogett, and a man who looked maybe 40 or 45 walking into the office.  
  
What was going on?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CHAPTER 2- GOING HOME  
  
Dana could barley hold in her excitement. This was Uncle Fox and Aunt Dana's son! For Heavens sake! And he had been assigned to the X-Files! You had to be blind not to see the irony in that.  
  
Nobody realized it, except for those who knew, but the X-Files were at the moment more important than they had ever been. She, along with everybody who had ever been assigned to the X-Files (well all of the people who weren't working for the Syndicate), and now William, had to make sure that they didn't ever come back.   
  
They being the aliens.  
  
Would William believe? She would've had a hard time believing if she hadn't experienced it herself, seen them with her own crystal blue eyes. If she hadn't been around while her parents, Skinner, Gibson, and Aunt and Uncle Mulder saved the world.  
  
She helped the best she could, but a 9 year old girl isn't really capable of saving the planet, now is she? At the time she had thought she was important, but now she realized she was just getting in the way.  
  
"That's not true." Gibson whispered in her ear, "We needed you more than you knew."  
  
She smiled and squeezed his hand. "Thanks, how're Jen and the twins?"  
  
"Eating me out of house and home, but their teenagers, what do you expect?"  
  
"Ah, I remember that age, I was so happy when you got out of that phase Danz." Her mom says turning in her seat and smiling, even at 60 she hadn't lost her beauty. Her hair was streaked with gray but she was still as beautiful as she had been 15 years prior.  
  
"Hell, I was happy." She said with a smile, "How much farther?"  
  
"Still got a good hour." Her father called looking at the road.  
  
William stayed quiet, thinking it looked like. He seemed so fragile. Anymore information and he would surely break from the weight it provided on his mind, and body.  
  
"Let him think, he's got a lot to process."  
  
She looked back at him again and smiled, 'Thank-God aunt Dana and Uncle Fox aren't really related. I would feel awkward, thinking he's cute.'  
  
Gibson laughed and she shot him a look. He quickly stopped.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He was having a hard time believing everything he had been told.   
  
'My parents are Dana Scully and Fox Mulder, oh my God, this is crazy.'  
  
His mind raced with the newly acquainted knowledge. His parents were legends in the FBI, even if they were talked about like a joke. They were the X-Files, now he was.  
  
Was it just a coincidence?  
  
He had never believed in fate before. The concept of everything in life being planned, nothing that you do is your own choice, it was just to smothering.  
  
But, could this be fate? Was it even possible? That would mean turning his back on what he believed. What was it that he believed though? His life was his own and he could do what he willed with it?  
  
His parents…no…the Van de Kemps, had been religious people. Catholics. Strong in their beliefs.   
  
He had never doubted the existence of God, too much had occurred in his life for him not to believe. There were too many signs. They had been everywhere. He had had more near-death experiences than any 3 people combined.   
  
When he was 3 he had walked away from home and fallen into the nearby river. A small girl, blonde hair, maybe 4 years old, had pulled him out. Which was strange since she had been so small, not that much bigger than he. While he was lying on the ground, soaking wet, the little blonde girl had come up next to him, placed her hand on his and looked directly into his eyes. The liquid blue color matched his perfectly. She smiled and said, "I'll always be here for you, little brother." Then she was gone, and Mrs. Van de Kemp, his foster mother, was running up to him. Calling out his name.  
  
When he was 7 he had been riding his bike when it crashed. He had broken his leg but still started to limp home, out of nowhere what looked like a rattler jumped at him, biting him in the calf. He screamed in pain and fell to his knees, the tears freely flowing, a teenage girl with long curly brown hair picked him up and carried him back home. She sat him down and pushed the hair out of his blue eyes. "You look just like him." She said and then like the little girl 4 years prior, she vanished. His father, Mr. Van de Kemp, rushed out and took him hospital.  
  
When he was 14 he was at home watching an older movie of his parents, "Signs" with a man who still acted Mel Gibson, starring. His parents had forgotten to turn the stove off before they left and it burst into flames. He ran into the kitchen to try and stop it but it got out of control and he was soon surrounded with fire. A women with auburn hair that matched his, when he was a baby, and the same blue eyes as he and the little girl from over ten years ago. She grabbed his hand and carefully guided him out of the house. She walked straight through the flames, and as she did the vanished without a trace, only to reappear after they were a safe distance away. When they were outside she took his hands into hers, "You just keep getting in trouble don't you William. No matter, you needn't worry. We are watching out for you, always." Then she was gone.   
  
He had had a few more experiences but none of them dear death.  
  
He had seen the teenage girl twice after that, once at his high school graduation, standing in the crowd, beaming like she was his mother. The second time while he was returning home after class one night, he was driving in his car and she just appeared next to him, laughing at the face he made. She smiled and said "Its nice to see you again, William, your father would be proud. He will be one day, when you meet him again. Soon William, soon."  
  
The had seen the older women three times, at his high school graduation, like the teen. At his College Graduation, and once in his apartment, in Georgetown. Number 35. He was sitting on his couch and reading a book. "I died here you know, many years ago. Dana thought it was her fault, it wasn't. It was theirs. She had nothing to do with it, I was happy to go in her place, she still had so much to live for, and I was a old soul. Weary and tired. I came to realize that it was my time to go, nothing could've changed that. I was done with my work on Earth. Now I get to take care of those I love. I couldn't be happier. Im surprised mother hasn't come to visit you yet. She couldn't stopped talking about you when she came to me. Maybe one day she will, she would love to see how great you turned out. You look just like him, I always knew they would get together. Had a bit of a bet going on up here, well as far as a bet could go in Heaven. And that's not pretty far." She laughed, "Im just sorry it took them so long to realize their feelings. It took you. You were such a miracle William, and even though I couldn't be there physically during her pregnancy I was, I watched out for her every step of the way. Maybe one day I'll tell her, maybe one day I can get you to. You will find them William, when you least expect it. Things happen that way, fate is very choosy you know." She smiled, "Talk later, William. You should get some rest." Then nothing.  
  
That had been 3 years before.  
  
When he was 16 he was told that he had been adopted. He had been so angry that he ran out of the house, and into his car. He simply drove. He ended up at a park, since it was nearing midnight nobody was there, save for 3 men sitting on a bench, talking. Weird looking guys. One was short and had glasses on, another long blonde hair. Another looked remotely normal, with facial hair and wearing a suit. He started to jog and one of them called out his name, "William!". He turned around and looked at them. "You look just like them you know?", "I've been hearing that a lot lately, could you tell me who they are?" They seemed to ignore him, "Don't worry, you'll find them. One day. Until then, your loved here. The Van de Kemps very well saved your life when they took you in. Don't forget they love you, to them you're their son." The three smiled and then they were gone. He sat on the bench they once occupied and looked at the stars. He felt a hand on his and looked to his left. "Hello again, little brother. They're beautiful aren't they? Mommy thinks so too. So does Mr. Fox. I liked Mr. Fox, he was nice. So does Mommy. Im glad. IM always here little brother. Always with you, always with mommy too. But she doesn't know, only you." She smiles, her blue eyes seem to light up the surrounding area. "Goodbye little brother, until next time." "Wait, what's your name?" "Next time, little brother, next time."  
  
He hadn't seen her since. He smiled remembering her. He often wondered why she called him little brother. As he thought a small hand gripped his. He looked to his left and smiled. "It's been a long time little brother. A long time. Too long. Would you please tell mommy something for me?"  
  
He nods.  
  
"Tell her I love her please. Tell her Emily says hello."  
  
He smiles and she's gone.   
  
"I have a sister?"  
  
"Yes, Samantha. She's 23." Dana says.  
  
"No other siblings?"  
  
"Not living, no." Mrs. Dogett says.  
  
"Would you please explain?"  
  
Gibson looks back, "Your mother had another child, before you, her name was Emily. She died when she was 4."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
William seemed preoccupied with something. Dana was worried for him, but all was understandable, he just found out who his biological parents were, and it was kind of a shocker, everybody knew in the FBI knew about Dana Scully and Fox Mulder.  
  
She was sure he knew about them. Maybe he had thought like everybody else, that they were crazy. "William can I ask you something?"  
  
"Just did."  
  
"Well, yeah. But can I ask you something personal?"  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
"Had you heard about you parents? Before today?"  
  
"Yes, many times."  
  
"And?"  
  
"And what?"  
  
"Well, I know that many people think that they're crazy, that my parents and I are as well, however, what about you? What do you think?"  
  
"If you're asking if I believe in little green--"  
  
"Gray."  
  
"Right, little gray men, No. But that's simply just because I have no reason to. I've never seen a UFO, or an alien itself. Im just one of those people who has to have tangible evidence to believe in something. You want to know if I think your crazy? No. I don't. You have seen things I couldn't even comprehend. Have you not?"  
  
"I have, you're just like your mother was. Tell me Agent Van de Kemp. Are you religious?" Mrs. Dogett asks, turned in her seat.  
  
"Yes, raised catholic."  
  
"But isn't that the same concept?" Dana asks.  
  
"It would be, but like you I've seen things most have not. Things that would make an atheist cry out 'Glory to God on high.' or 'Jesus is king.'"  
  
Dana gets interested. "And what exactly are those things?"  
  
"Some would call them ghost, or spirits. I guess. But they're more like my guardian angels."  
  
"They?" Dogett says.   
  
"Yes, they. Sometimes male, mostly female. Young and old, blonde, brunettes, and even a red head a few times. When I was three I almost drowned in a river behind my house, but I was pulled out of the water by a small blonde girl who couldn't have been over 4. She called me 'little brother' and then disappeared. Since then I've seen her twice. When I was 7 I was bit by a rattlesnake, a brunette teenage girl carried me home and vanished in front of my eyes. But before she did she told me that I 'looked just like him.' When I was 14 a stove caught fire in my house, I tried to put it out but it grew out of control and surrounded me like you see on movies. It entrapped me, I couldn't get out no matter which way I turned. A women appeared by my side, she took my hand and led me outside. But seeing as the flames were everywhere, surrounding us, that would be a bit unorthodox. Right? Well anyway as she walked through the flames, they disappeared. When I was safely away from the fire, however, it would reappear."  
  
He pauses in his story, Dogett has now pulled into a gas station and all the occupants are looking straight at him.   
  
"When I was 16, and the Van de Kemps told me the truth; that I wasn't their child. I ran. Rather drove, but same concept. I ended up at a park, and due to the late hour it was empty, its only occupants are 3 men, talking on a bench; and me. I started jogging and one called out to me, by name. Another told me not to worry, that I would find them, but until then I should focus on what was mine right then."  
  
He smiles before continuing, "Then their gone and I sit on the bench they were sitting on. Looking up at the sky, thinking. Somebody grabbed my hand and I looked over to see who it was, it was the little blonde girl. She talked about the stars, and how 'mommy' thought they were beautiful. And how 'Mr. Fox' thought the same. She said, 'So does Mr. Fox, I liked him. Mommy does too, im glad.' Then she says, 'Goodbye little brother, until next time.' And like before she's gone."  
  
Dana looks over at him, "You said you saw her 3 times?"  
  
"Yeah. I saw her a few minutes ago." He relays the conversation, every word of ever sentence. Leaving nothing out of the story.  
  
Dogett speaks up once more, "These men, what did they look like?"  
  
"Uh, one had long blonde hair, one was short with glasses, and the other had a lot of facial hair."  
  
"The lone gunmen." Dogett whispers.   
  
"Did any of them tell you their names?"  
  
"Only the little girl, Emily."  
  
They look at him with blank stares.   
  
"You think?" Dana says looking at her parents.  
  
"I do."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What?" William asks, confused. "What is it?"  
  
"Emily was your sister. She was born before you, so that could be why she called you 'little brother.'" Dogett says.  
  
"Right, and Samantha, Uncle Fox's sister, died around the age of a teenager. She was your aunt, so that explains why you saw her."   
  
"Wait, why did you call him Uncle Fox?"  
  
"Well, Fox and Dana are really close to my family, Dana and my mother are like sisters, hints my name. So I call them Aunt and Uncle Mulder, because they're so close to me, they're like family, so I call them family."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Well, anyway, back to the explanations." Monica Dogett says, "Melissa, Dana's sister, was killed in Dana's apartment, a long time ago."  
  
He gets a solemn look on his face, "Apartment 35, in Georgetown?"  
  
"Yes, how did you know?" Dana asks with a perplexed look.  
  
"That's my apartment, I didn't tell you about one of the other times the redhead came to see me. She was talking about how she had gotten shot in the apartment, and Dana thought it was her fault. The women, Melissa, said that it was her time to go and nothing could've stopped it. She told me I look just like him, God too many dead people told me that."  
  
"I hate to break it to you," Gibson interrupts, "But you do look just like him."  
  
"I gathered as much, she also said she knew they would eventually get together, that there was a bet going on in Heaven. Another thing she said was she was only sorry it took so long for them to get together, that it took me. And I was a miracle. 'It took you' what does that mean?"  
  
"Oh boy." Gibson breaths.  
  
"What? Oh boy what?"  
  
"Were only 15 minutes away, maybe they should explain it to you." Dogett says.  
  
"Ok."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They rode the rest of the way in silence. Nobody wanted to talk, in fear of what would be asked, or told. Dana was on an energy high, she couldn't wait to show up and Uncle Fox's door with his son! Who he hadn't seen in nearly 26 years. It was going to be amazing. One of those reunions you see on talk shows. You know with hugs, kisses, and tears.  
  
Her parents kept stealing little glances at each other, obviously worried about how exactly Dana and Fox were going to explain he wasn't born the regular way, in fact it was a medical miracle that he was even sitting there at the moment. Or that his parents only admitted their feelings to each other after his birth.   
  
What about that fact that his father was a wanted felon? It's not that anybody looked for him any long, the Syndicate-any form of it whatsoever- had been demolished when they 'fought the future' and won. There was no more shadow government, so nobody looked for him.  
  
That was why he changed his name back to Fox Mulder, instead of William Gray. Dana had been Katharine Gray, and they had never changed Samantha's name, so she just stayed Samantha, but with the rightful last name of Mulder instead of the boring Gray, which she had hated.   
  
This all occurred in 2012, after the last battle. Which by the way nobody in the world had ever even knew about.   
  
It all had to do with the vaccine. Which Dana had came up with. Samantha had been a big part of it, since she had been immune to the virus, because both of her parents had had the original vaccine. They had taken blood samples from her and used them in the cure.   
  
The Dogetts, along with Skinner and his wife, had used their FBI resources to get the vaccine out to the whole world. They had made up a disease which nobody was immune to, and could be spread by sharing the same air as somebody who had it-which nobody really had because it wasn't real- they called it Fox Pox.   
  
Fox after one of its creators. Of course he was the one to make up the name.  
  
"Its got a nice ring to it don't you think? And with Chicken Pox and Monkey Pox nobody will even really wonder about the name. And it rhymes. Fox- Pox."   
  
They had all stared at him, "Well any of you brilliant people got a name?"  
  
Nobody did, so they used 'Fox Pox'.  
  
Dana laughed remembering it.  
  
"What?" Her mother said from the passenger seat.   
  
"Just thinking about the 'deadly' Fox Pox." She made sure to emphasize the word 'deadly'.   
  
"What about it?" William said from the back seat.  
  
"Well, it was never real."  
  
"So your saying that everybody in the world got a shot for nothing?"  
  
"No, not at all. Im just saying what they got the shot for and what they thought they got the shot for was two very different things. And Fox Pox was just an excuse fabricated by your parents, and us."  
  
"Did anybody call Skinner?" Gibson asks, "Surely he should know we found William. Or rather he found us."  
  
"Your right, we will in a few minutes, were almost there."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
William sat in the back seat, not saying a word, he was so confused, so excited. He was about to meet his parents again. After years of searching, Samantha had been right, it had come at the least expected time. And now they were only minutes away.  
  
Another hand brushed his, he looked to his left.   
  
It was a older women, he opened his mouth to ask who she was but quickly closed it.  
  
"Im Maggie. Your grandmother. I know I should've let you see me long ago, but I was content in watching. Until now, I just had to talk to you. Dana is my daughter. Died of old age. Lived a long and happy life though, when your mother got married I was so happy, Skinner gave her away, it was beautiful. William will come too see you one day, Dana's father. She called him Ahab, and he called her Starbuck. She was a daddy's girl, thought I didn't know about it. I did."  
  
Gibson looks back, smiles and waves. He doesn't say anything because he doesn't want to draw attention to William and his grandmother.  
  
Maggie smiles and turns back to William, "I was with you ever step of the way, well for the years that I could've been. Which weren't that many, seeing as I've only been passed over for 5 years. But I was there for you when you graduated, I stood next to Melissa, my other baby girl. She told me of the conversation she had with you. I hope you will tell Dana of it. It would do her good to know that it was Melissa's time to go, and that no matter what Dana did it couldn't stop it, all she could've done was change the way she died. And if Missy hadn't died in her Apartment then Dana would've gone. Before her time noless. Oh, look. Here take this."  
  
She hands him a ring, "This was mine, I contemplated giving it to your mother, but decided against it. Now I think that maybe I was wrong, would you give this to her for me? I would greatly appreciate it."  
  
He takes the ring and nods his head.  
  
"Goodbye William. I'll visit you later."  
  
"Goodbye." He whispers.  
  
"Were here." Dogett calls.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Dana's excitement seemed to burst through the doors of the car as they pulled up to the house on Martha's Vineyard. She could see Samantha's husband mowing the yard on the outside and Samantha sat on the porch holding her daughter, Margaret Nicole.   
  
"Were here." Her father said from the front seat.  
  
The first people to get out were her parents, and when they were seen Samantha sat up and walked to the porch steps, waiting for them to come up, the baby sleeping in her arms.  
  
Then Gibson and Dana got out, Gibson pushed the seat up so that William could exit. When William came out Samantha's husband, Mark, stopped mowing the grass and store in amazement. The lawn mower still roaring on. Samantha did the same.  
  
"OH MY GOD! MOM!" She cried from the steps, "DAD!"   
  
A short women with graying red hair came rushing out on the porch, "What?!? What's wrong? Is it the baby?!" She stopped talking once she saw The Dogetts, Gibson, and the surprise visitor. "Monica! Hey!" She looked at William closer, "Oh God, is it?!?"  
  
Dana nodded her head, "Aunt Dana, I would like you to meet my new partner on the X-Files, William Van de Kemp."  
  
Dana Mulder gasps, "MULDER! GET OUT HERE NOW!" She screams, and a older version of Mulder runs out the door.   
  
"What?!" He screams.  
  
"It's William! He's home."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CHAPTER THREE- MEETING AGAIN  
  
He just stood there, staring at the women who would be his mother, speechless. He often contemplated what he would say to her when he found her, but he never imagined that he wouldn't be able to find the words.  
  
A tall man walked up to her and put a protective arm around her waist. "William." He says slowly.  
  
"Yes Fox, William." She looks at him with tears brimming her bright blue eyes. "Our son."   
  
Dana stands next to him watching the whole confrontation, tears to filling her lighter blue eyes. Samantha has far since put the baby in her cradle and joined her parents with her husband. He could now see that she was at least 4 months pregnant.   
  
Fox Mulder, his father, starts crying. Not sobbing crying, but soft, silent tears, the ones that you make no effort to move away. He grabs him and holds him closely. "I never thought I would see you again. And now you're here." William hugs him back, tears now falling from his eyes, "I cant believe it."  
  
He lets go and lets Dana (Mulder not Dogett) hug him, she on the other hand, is sobbing. "Oh my God William, you don't know how many times I tried to find you, I always came up empty. Damn adoption agency. They wouldn't tell me a thing. Im so happy. So happy." She is hesitant to let him go, but William slowly pulls away and looks up at her. He opens his right palm to revel the engagement ring that Maggie Scully gave him moments before.  
  
"She told me to give this to you. Said she wanted to give it to you before but decided against it. She wanted you to have it, changed her mind."  
  
"Who." She said, more of a statement than a question.   
  
"I think that you know who, mom. It was grandma. She came to me, not 5 minutes ago. You know the dead never give you any peace. You'd think that'd be all they wanted, quiet. But, no. They talk more than a living person would."   
  
Mulder snorts, "Ain't that the truth. So who has paid you a visit?"  
  
"Well from what I gather, Samantha, Emily, Melissa, and the Lone Gunmen. Just a few minutes ago Grandma."  
  
"Melissa."  
  
"Yes, it would appear that I live in the apartment, you once occupied. I was reading a book one day- now mind you she had come to me before this- and we had a chat. She told me a few things. Very interesting."  
  
"We should go inside, it would be a bit easier to talk. You can meet your niece." Samantha says, smiling at her brother. "By the way, im your sister. Samantha."  
  
William hugs her and they walk inside. Once in the house William sits down on a love seat and Dana (Dogett) sits next to him. Samantha retrieves young Maggie from her crib and places her in the hands of her Uncle. She coos as she awakens, and yawns. William gives her his pointer finger and she wraps her small, frail, stubby, fingers around it. Gripping tightly, not wanting to let go. He smiles and moves the auburn hair out of her face and stares into her bright hazel eyes. Eyes that match her grandfathers perfectly. "She's beautiful." He says silently.   
  
"Looks just like me, which means she looks just like mom. Except I have mom's eyes and she has dad's. You have dad's hair, can't tell now though. Cause old age caught up to him and made him gray, for real." She laughs mocking their fake names and Mulder smiles.   
  
"That's very funny Sam, remember your never to old for a spanking. And im not that weak yet. I could still kick ass if I needed to."  
  
"Im sure." She says.   
  
They continue on as if William had never left, laughing, crying, laughing some more. Maggie falls asleep in the protective arms of her Uncle and William holds on to her tightly.   
  
"So William, you don't have anybody at home?"  
  
"Nope, just me. Was engaged a year ago. But it didn't work out. All for the better though, because who knows, if I had gotten married maybe I wouldn't be here now."  
  
"So, what can you tell us about yourself? You obviously followed in our footsteps with the FBI and all. But on a more personal level."  
  
"Uh, I went to Yale. Studied Forensic Psychology. Didn't really plan on getting into the FBI, or the X-Files for that matter."  
  
"Yea, very ironic. But then again all of the people who posed a threat to the X-Files are long gone. No reason for you not to find your way to them." Dana-Mulder- says.   
  
"So William, do you believe in the existence of Extra Terrestrials?"   
  
"Dana asked me the same thing on the way here. My answer was, no. My explanation was because I have never seen the proof to convince me. I have no reason to believe otherwise. But I do believe in things most don't, Ghost for example. If I told every Plain Jane walking down the street that I've seen a total of 7 ghost, many of them more than once, they would have me committed."  
  
"I've seen Ghost before as well. The Lone Gunmen among them. Also some people who you would not know, and I wouldn't care for you to know. The LG are good though. What'd they say to you?"  
  
"They really didn't say all that much to me, just picked up my spirits."  
  
"What about Melissa. You said she told you some things, what were they?"  
  
He explained everything about their converstaion, from the facts dealing with her death, to the heavenly wager having to do with her and his father. She smiled through all of it, but he could see the tears that formed in the back of her eyes. She wouldn't allow them to continue in their journey so they never fell. After hours of talking the only ones that we left awake were Fox and Dana Mulder, and himself. The baby was also awake, William is rocking her to sleep, like any loving uncle would do.  
  
"I only have one question. Why?" He said looking his newly found mother straight in her blue eyes. Eyes that looked so much like his it gave him chills.  
  
"It was the hardest thing I did in my life. Your father wasn't there, he had left to protect us from the many monsters that tainted the air around us, and there were so many people that wanted to see us hurt, to them you were the easiest way. You were kidnapped once, it scared me so badly. I knew there was no way I could keep you safe, there wasn't anything else I could do."  
  
"What about Samantha? How did you keep her safe?"  
  
"They never knew about Samantha, or Dana for that matter. Every time we had something important to do, that was to dangerous for a baby, or two for that matter, Gibson would watch them, with his situation we knew they would be safe with him."  
  
"His situation?"  
  
His father laughed, "You don't know then? Gibson is a mind reader."  
  
"That explains a lot."  
  
"You believe me?"  
  
"Why not? It does explain some questions that lingered in my mind for a while. He knew about me searching for you, but only finding moms first name. I guess I should've known."  
  
"Well, you defiantly didn't get your mothers skepticism."   
  
Dana Mulder playfully punches her husband, then smiles, "But you made a believer out of me didn't you."   
  
"Sure did. I tackled the ever tricky task of convincing a skeptic and won. I am man hear me roar."  
  
She laughs and stands up, "Well im going to be, im fatigued, and we have a lot of things to do tomorrow, much catching up to do."  
  
His father follows her to their bedroom and William sits on the couch giving all his attention to little Margaret who is quietly cooing in his arms. "Hey little one, I'll do everything I can to protect you, but you have to promise not to be a brat when your older. Hopefully you wont be like me and throw fits." She smiles and yawns. He rocks back in forth in an attempt to help her fall asleep.   
  
"She's beautiful. She looks just like her grandmother, and mother I guess." A unfamiliar voice says from next to him, he looks around and sees an older man most likely in his late 50's early 60's sitting on the couch his parents once occupied. Now you would expect a person to jump or yell when a strange person appeared in front of them, but William was accustomed to things like this.  
  
"And you are?"  
  
"William Scully. Your grandfather. Just thought I would come to see my great-grandbaby and her uncle. She does look like her grandmother when she was a baby. Never really cried much, always smiled. My Starbuck was a wonderful baby."  
  
"Starbuck?"  
  
"That's what I called Dana, to her im Ahab. Just something father and daughter do, you'll understand someday."  
  
"Will I?"  
  
"Im certain of it. Tell my Starbuck im proud of her will you?"  
  
"Of course. Goodbye, grandpa."  
  
Maggie opens her eyes and looks at him, "Pa-pa." She coos lightly.  
  
William Scully smiles "Goodbye William, until next time."  
  
Then he like the others is gone. Maggie looks around searching for him and when she doesn't see him tears start to form behind her eyes.   
  
"Im guessing that's not the first time you two have met." He says quietly, "Hush now, don't cry. You'll wake the whole house up." He says as he rocks back and forth once more. The tears fall but she doesn't cry, and then they stop. Her eyes drop and she's asleep. He sits there still rocking back and forth making sure she's asleep when Dana walks out.  
  
"Hey Will, how's the little one doing?"  
  
"Just fell asleep. What about you? Cant sleep?"  
  
"No, not really. Do you want me to take her to her crib?"  
  
"No, its ok, I'll do it. You can come with I guess."  
  
"Oh, no its fine. Go ahead, I'll be out here."  
  
He nods and carries the little one to her bedroom, he tucks her into the crib and kisses her forehead lightly, so she doesn't awaken. "G'night Maggie. Pleasant dreams."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dana sits up in bed and wonders why she so abruptly woke up. If it was a dream she didn't remember it, she looks around the room sees Gibson still sleeping on the other bed. She quietly steps on the cold hardwood floor and walks out of the room. She walks into the living room and sees William with 11 month old Maggie, gently rocking back in forth as if lulling her to sleep.  
  
After he brings the baby to her crib he enters the living room and Dana is lying on the sofa. He sits on the love seat and she looks at him, excitement in her bright blue eyes. "So, William. This must have been a strange day for you huh?"  
  
"Strange? I guess you could call it that. I mean, I get assigned to the X-Files, which is strange in itself. Then you look at me as if im the first person you've seen in your life, then you disappear only to return with your father and some man. Then you tell me who my parents are, which is a shocker, considering I've heard about them since I joined the FBI. It's a bit much I guess."  
  
She nods, "This is totally irrelevant, but; I remember the first time I saw a UFO. It threw my world into a state of turmoil. I was only 7 years old! I can imagine how you must be feeling right know, to have everything you once held close so totally changed, its unnerving."  
  
His interest perks. "So, you've seen a UFO?"  
  
"Hell, I've seen an alien. You name it I've seen it. Haven't seen one since I was about 9 though. I doubt I'll ever see one again. They're gone for good. I mean, they still exist but they probably wont ever come here again. And if they do we still have plenty of the 'Fox Pox' vaccine to make them run kicking and screaming; again."  
  
"So what exactly happened?"  
  
"We fought the future, and we won."  
  
"The future?"  
  
"It's like this. In 2012 there was suppose to be an invasion, allowed by certain men, the Syndicate. They basically covered up everything that had to do with aliens to allow them to take over. With the one exception that they would be saved when the aliens came. Your parents and my parents were hesitant to allow this so they found a way to fight them, a vaccine. The 'Fox Pox' or whatever you would like to call it. This made it so that the alien virus 'The Black Oil' was ineffective to the entire population. They also made another vaccine, that had to do with magnite. You see Magnite was the only weakness of aliens called Super Soldiers. These men, these Super Soldiers were very evil, tried to kill your parents more than once, they also tried to kill you. Well anyway your parents found a way to liquidize this magnite. They did this without the knowledge of the Super Soldiers, of course.   
  
Dana and William are still sitting in the living room when Samantha's husband Daniel comes out of their room, "Oh hey, I didn't know anybody was awake."  
  
"Were just talking."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"The past."  
  
"Oh, don't let me keep you. I just came for something to drink." He goes back to the bedroom after getting some water and Dana turns to Will again.  
  
"Where was I?"  
  
"Liquid magnetite."  
  
"Right. Anyway im a little bit blurry on that because nobody would ever tell me how they could kill so many Super Soldiers. I think they tapped some of them where there was actually the magnetite, and that's how many of them died. But I can't be for sure. You'll have to ask Aunt Dana and Uncle Fox about that. Anyway with the vaccine against the 'Black Oil' and no more Super Soldiers they didn't stand a chance so they got their asses out of her as quickly as they could. It was amazing how everything changed after that. I mean we still look for them, to make sure their not back. But everything's gotten quieter."  
  
"Im still a bit confused by all this. I guess that's normal seeing as I didn't go through it. I was just a kid who thought that 2012 was just another year going by."  
  
Dana looks at her clock, "Its pretty late. I should be getting to sleep."  
  
"Yea, me too. Do you know where im sleeping? Nobody told me."  
  
"Well, mom and dad have a room, Sam, Dan, and the baby have a room, me and Gibson are sharing the room with two beds. Then theirs the master. Um, oh yeah. There's a room at the end of the hallway, your sleeping there I guess."  
  
They both walked to their rooms and fell asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillows.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 4: Decisions   
  
Will woke the next morning to the sound of a babies high pitched wails. It took him awhile to remember where he was and why there was a baby in the same house as him. He stumbled out of the bed and walked down the hallway. It looked as if everybody was awake but him, she smiled slightly embarrassed that he had slept later than anybody else.  
  
"Don't feel bad Will, Sam just woke up." Gibson said startling him.   
  
"Did I say something? Oh, yea. Forgot, you got that mind thing. Not use to it yet."  
  
"You never get use to it." Dogett says from across the room. "Or at least I haven't yet."  
  
"You see John has a dirty mind, he doesn't like sharing that with others. Guess it makes him feel unease."  
  
"Damn right it does." He said with a smile. "My thoughts are personal. Things I wouldn't want somebody I knew since he was a teenager to know about."  
  
Gibson smiles, "Cant do a thing about that John, sorry."  
  
Dana (Mulder) comes out of the kitchen with a smile on her face. "I made breakfast." She says as Mulder comes out of the kitchen eating a piece of bacon. She shoots him a look, and the famous Scully eyebrow and he walks back into the kitchen.  
  
"Fine, I'll get a plate."   
  
Moments later they're all seated at the huge dinning table with their plates in front of them. Nobody is eating save for Dogett and Mulder. Their wives shoot them dirty looks and the both instantly stop eating.   
  
"What?" They say in unison.  
  
Dana Mulder looks at her son with a smile, "Well William," She looks around at everybody, "Guys." Then at Mulder. "Fox and I have decided that its time we move back close to D.C. maybe buy a house in Arlington or Alexandria. So where closer to everybody. And now that Sam and Dan have moved to Arlington we can be closer to the baby, and its soon to be brother."  
  
Monica is the first to speak, "That's wonderful! I was getting tired of travailing to New York every time I wanted to see you. Congrats."  
  
"That's wonderful mom, now you and Dan can see the baby growing up." Sam says as she hugs her mom.  
  
Dana looks at her son expectantly. "It's great mom. When you guys going to move? Will you need help?"  
  
"Well, were going to move as soon as possible. And we would love help." She says with a smile.   
  
Dana Dogett frowns and says, "I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but were late for work as is. Dad can only cover for us for so long. We should get going soon."  
  
Will gets up from the table and hugs his parents, "I'll call tonight. As soon as I get home from work ok?"  
  
They nod and he walks to his sister. "Hey Sam, how 'bout a hug for your big brother?"  
  
"Nothing would make me happier." She says with a smile. When they pull out of the hug she says, "Maggie's in her crib."  
  
Will walks back to the room where Maggie's crib is and sure enough she's awake. Standing up on her feet and holding onto the bars of the crib.   
  
"Hey there little one. I got to go. I'll be back though ok?"  
  
She smiles, "Ill."  
  
Dan walks in the room, "She's been saying that all morning. I think she's trying to say 'Will' but its only coming out Ill."   
  
"Ill!" Once again, only louder.  
  
Will picks her up and spins her around. "Ill will see you later, ok little one?"  
  
"Bie." She chirps.  
  
"She talks good for 11 months." Will says handing her over to her dad.  
  
"Yea, she's a smart baby."  
  
"Bie Ill!" She proclaims.   
  
Will waves at her and then walks out of the room, letting her dad put her back into her crib. He says goodbye to everybody again heads out with Gibson, Dana D., John, and Monica.  
  
This time instead of Will sitting in the back Gibson does, allowing Dana and Will to talk more.  
  
"So Will. How's it feel to have your life changed in an instant?"  
  
"Oddly enough, wonderful." 


	2. chapters 4 to 6

Chapter 4- Midnight Ponders   
  
Will shifted lazily through the apartment, he sighed when he looked at the TV clock which read 1:32am, and fell onto the bed with a soft thud. His mind buzzed with the events of the past week, and what tomorrow was going to bring.   
  
His parents had moved into their new home a few days prior, they had found a 3 bedroom 2 ½ bath in Arlington, it was a beautiful house that had a small park down the street from it that Maggie, when she was old enough, could play at. Or, until then, it was a great place for a walk.   
  
And then there was tomorrow, tomorrow his Uncle Charlie was coming with his family to see his big sister and newly found nephew. His eldest Uncle Bill would be arriving 2 days after Charlie.  
  
His thoughts drifted to Dana, she had been a godsend, they had had many late night discussions and even ended staying at the office until 12 o'clock one night reminiscing on their childhood memories.   
  
Dana's childhood had been undoubtedly more exciting that Will's. The biggest thing that occurred in his, other than his various visitors and all that came along with them, was flying his uncles ( Mr. Van de Kemps brothers) plane. He was 12 then, and seriously considering a career in the Air Force. But that dream had faded, along with many others. At one time he had thought of going to medical school, but he never had the money for that kind of schooling. So he combined his two favorite things together. Forensics and Psychology, he majored in Forensics and only minored in Psychology however.  
  
Dana told him the stories she had heard as a child about his parents. Obviously they had been the topic of many bedtime stories told by her own parents. Not that her parents didn't have their own stories to tell, but because Dana had admired her aunt and uncle so much.  
  
He had found out that his mother had had cancer when she was still fairly young. It had been unable to cure and she would have ultimately died, if it hadn't been for his fathers interference. The cancer had occurred due to the fact she was abducted at a place called Skyland Mountain. Not by aliens but by the men who were conspiring against his fathers quest for the truth. A chip had been placed in the area around her shoulder and when that chip was discovered and taken away the cancer showed up. His father had found a identical chip in some sort of government storage facility inside the Pentagon. They replaced the chip and her cancer went into remission.   
  
What he thought was most interesting was the fact that his father had been dead, more than once, but the most amazing of all was after his abduction, he had been barrier and laid in his grave for months before they found another man, who like him was thought to be dead, but was truly alive. He was dug up and it was discovered that he was in fact, alive. But what was later found was he was harboring an alien virus, which former AD Skinner accidentally killed off, by taking him off of life support.   
  
He had done this because a man by the name of Alex Krycheck had told him either his father went or he (William) would have to die. Skinner knowing how much he meant to Scully decided that William could not die. Much to Williams surprise he hadn't even been born yet.   
  
The biggest shocker was his father was a wanted felon. Wanted for killing a man which as he heard it, could not die. A Super Solider that he had heard so much about. But seeing as that was so long ago, and everybody who once searched for him was dead, that didn't really matter much.   
  
As he thought sleep slowly crept up on him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dana sighed as she hung up with her mother. Her mother as usual had kept her on the phone for hours and it was now after 1 in the morning. A Monday morning no less. She would have to wake up in less than 6 hours for work. She slumped onto her bed, set the alarm, and turned off the light.   
  
Like Will her mind was flooded with everything that had accumulated in such a short amount of time. She had talked to Dana earlier and had a very interesting conversation. It had to do with the consequences that come along with working in the basement office. She joked on how everybody who had worked in the basement ended up evolved, ultimately marrying. Dana had turned a deep shade of red, and the eldest Dana had laughed.   
  
"Aunt Dana! I can't believe you just said that!."   
  
"Just stating the obvious dear. You know Danz im a bit smarter than you are, it doesn't take somebody like Gibson to know that you have feelings for my son."  
  
"Gibson! What did he tell you!"  
  
"Nothing dear, absolutely nothing."  
  
"Im going to kick that mans ass! Aunt Dana, what did he tell you."  
  
"You know dear, you don't have to call me Aunt. Im not exactly related."  
  
Dana's face grew hot, damn her for thinking something when Gibson was around. "Oh." Was all that she could say  
  
"Oh is right." Dana said with a laugh.  
  
Dana's blushed just thinking about the conversation, how could she have been so stupid to admit something like that to Aunt Dana. No doubt she would tell Will the first chance she got.   
  
But she did have a point about the relationships dealing with those who worked in the basement. Everybody did end up together. With exception of Diana and Jeffery, which really didn't count much. Her parents hadn't wasted as much time as Aunt Dana and Uncle Fox had though, she wondered where her relationship with William would lead.  
  
As she thought sleep took over.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 5- The Bad, the Funny, and Tooms  
  
Will woke up fairly early the next morning, and oddly enough wasn't the least bit tired. He quickly showered and got ready to leave for work, as he was about to exit the apartment the phone rang, he backtracked and picked up the phone. "Will."  
  
"Will, its mom. Your coming tonight right? 8 o'clock."  
  
"Wouldn't miss it for the world mom. I'll be there."  
  
"Ok, see you then."  
  
"Goodbye mom."  
  
"Bye Will."  
  
He hung up the phone and exited the apartment, made his way to the car, pulled out his keys, and drove to work. When he arrived it was just after 8 in the morning. He sighed and headed to the basement office. Dana was already sitting at her desk, which he had been informed use to be his fathers, and looking over old files.  
  
"What'cha looking at?" He said as he slumped into his own desks chair.  
  
"A old file, about a man that called himself 'Pusher', I tend to look over old files when there's nothing else to do. This case is interesting though. Fox told me about it. This man, 'Pusher' could will people into doing what they wanted, he could so to say 'push' them into killing themselves, or another. He had a brain tumor that allowed him to do so. Your father almost fell victim to him, they played a game of Russian Roulette, if your mother hadn't shown up, who knows. The man was crazy."  
  
"What happened to him?"  
  
"Went into a coma, then a few years later came out of it, went on another killing spree. Except this time it wasn't him doing the killing it was his twin sister, who had the same ability as he did."  
  
"Wild."  
  
"Yea, you should really look over some of these, their very interesting."  
  
He sighed and got up and sifted through the files.  
  
"This looks interesting. Eugene Tooms."   
  
"Why don't you read it and then I'll clear up any questions you have."  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
He read the file attentively and when he was finished reading it for the 3rd time looked up at where Dana sat. "He could squeeze through a vent?"  
  
"Apparently so. Attacked your mom before your father came, got into your fathers apartment the same way. You know what brings this around full circle? Your now occupy the apartment all this happened in. Let me tell you a lot happened in your mothers apartment, Donnie Phaster, Tooms, Eddie Van Bludht, which was my favorite out off all."  
  
"Who is Eddie Van Bludht?"  
  
"That's the million dollar question. He could've been whoever you wanted to be, was your father for a while."  
  
"Care to elaborate?"  
  
"This man Van Bludht, could make himself look like anybody he wanted. He got 4 women pregnant by making himself look like their husbands, and the one who wasn't married he made himself look like Luke Skywalker. Scary, I know. But anyway he had this condition, let me correct that, he had a tail. So anyway each of these baby's were born with tails. That's why your parents went down, and anyway they investigated and found out that this Eddie Van Bludht was behind everything, they had him arrested but he made himself look like one of the cops and escaped. To make a long story short he made himself look like your father, and locked Fox up. He went home with Scully and acted like your dad. He tried seducing your mother and for the most part it was working until your father barged through her door. To say the least your mother was horrified. They really didn't talk about it much, I presume it's a bit of an uncomfortable topic." She laughed out right.   
  
He didn't hesitate in laughing himself, he looked through the file and it only sent him into another laughing fit. "This Van Bludht, what happened to him?"  
  
"Jail. They gave him muscle relaxant so he couldn't shape-shift so to say. It's all very funny."  
  
The phone rang and Dana picked it up, "Dogett."  
  
Pause.  
  
"Paperwork sir. No new cases."  
  
Another pause.  
  
"Yes, sir. Were on our way."  
  
She hung up the phone. "Hunts wants to see us."  
  
"Wonderful. Do you know why?"  
  
"No, maybe a new case."  
  
"Well, lets get going."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dana sighed as she exited the elevator, she looked over at Will who had a shockingly solemn look on his face, she on the other hand was nervous, and it showed. She chewed on her bottom lip as they walked into the secretary's office.   
  
Meagan looked up from her computer, "Agent Dogett, Van de Kemp. He'll see you know."  
  
Dana nodded and opened the office door, the cold air chilled her face and blew her hair back slightly. She sat down in one of the chairs and Will next to her. She crossed her legs and continued chewing on her lower lip.   
  
She always hated going to AD Hunts office, it made her feel like she was once again 12 and in the principles office waiting to be punished. Her father had told her about the wrath of Skinner, but it couldn't be worse than the wrath of Hunts.   
  
He was an older man, with graying brown hair and a towering stance. He reminded her of her grandfather around the time she was 14 years old. She once again looked over at Will who's solemn look never faded but seemed to get even more serious. She diverted her attention to Hunts and he took a deep breath.   
  
"Agents, am I correct in amusing you are not evolved with a case at the moment?"  
  
'Well, yes you pompous ass, I just told you that a few moments ago.'  
  
"Yes sir." Will spoke.  
  
"Than I suggest you take a look at this." He said handing the file to Dana.  
  
'Does this mean I have a choice?' She thought as she gave a faux smile and took the file.   
  
She opened it and looked over the case, "Sir I don't see how this is a X-File. It looks to me like a simple murder/suicide." She looked over the case files again and then handed them to Will.  
  
He took a few minutes, "I agree sir. I would say murder/suicide."  
  
"Well, agents, it appears there may have been a third party involved. But there is no point of entrance. The door was locked from the inside and all the windows were shut tight. Also what isn't in the report is the fact when the autopsy was done the livers of the victims were missing."  
  
Dana gave a blank stare and then looked at Will who in turn looked at her. "You think?" She said.  
  
"It sounds like it." He replyed  
  
"Agents?" Hunts asked perplexed, "Is there something I should know about?"  
  
"Well, yes sir. A case dating back to Agents Mulder and Scully's time on the X-Files. A man by the name of Eugene Tooms, apparently Tooms could fit into the smallest of spaces, which explained the fact there was no point of entrance, he also ate the livers of his victims."  
  
"I've heard of that case, Eugene Tooms died though, am I correct?"  
  
"Yes, he did. Escalader crushed him, but what if Eugene Tooms had a sibling, or somewhere along the course of the many years he was alive reproduced. It's a plausible idea sir."  
  
"Your right, it is. I want you to get down there as soon as possible."  
  
"South Carolina sir? When, tonight?"  
  
"If its possible, yes. But if there is no way you can make it then you would have to be leaving early tomorrow morning."  
  
Will looked over at Dana, "I've got that thing with Charlie at 8. But it shouldn't last long, you could come along with me tonight, then we could catch a plane afterwards."  
  
Dana nodded. "Sir, we'll leave as soon as possible."  
  
"Goodbye Agents."  
  
"Goodbye sir."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Will let out a large breath when they exited the office. His mind reeled with the new information. Dana however seemed like she was on an energy high. She seemed to radiate the stuff. She beamed and he followed her back down to the basement office.  
  
"Will do you know what this means? This is amazing, Tooms has family, somewhere out there, and their killing. God Will, this is so shocking. I have to call mom."  
  
She laughed nervously and picked up the phone, dialing the number and waiting patiently for the phone to be picked up.   
  
"Mom." She breathed into the receiver, "You'll never guess what we just got called into Hunts office about."  
  
Pause.  
  
"A case, but get this, two people were killed. It looks like an apparent murder/suicide but the amazing thing is its not. Both victims livers were taken out an presumably eaten, and there were no points of entrance, all doors and windows were locked tight. Mom, you know what this means don't you?"  
  
Pause.  
  
"I know. Im going with Will tonight to see Charlie, but right after were heading to the airport and down to Goose Creek, South Carolina."  
  
Pause.  
  
Dana laughed, "Yes mom, Goose Creek is a real city. It's by Charleston and Mount Pleasant."  
  
Pause.  
  
"Ok, mom. Im going to call Dana, or at least let Will call her."  
  
Pause.  
  
"Yes mom, I love you to. Bye."  
  
She hung up looking a bit flustered, "Will, do you want to call your parents?  
  
"No go ahead, you seem to be enjoying yourself. Why take that away from you?"  
  
She laughed once more and dialed the new number to the Mulder's.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After 3 rings Samantha picked up.   
  
"Mulder residence, Samantha speaking."  
  
"You sound like a secretary, is your mother home?"  
  
"Yea, hold on let me get her. She's with the baby."  
  
"Ok."  
  
She was put on hold for a few minutes and then Dana picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Dana, hey its me. Dana."  
  
"Funny."  
  
"Wasn't trying to be. Listen, Dana. I got news, big news."  
  
"About what? You and William?"  
  
"No, for heavens sake Dana, listen. We got a case."  
  
"Oh really, what about?"  
  
"It looks like a murder/suicide, I was a bit upset that Hunts would give this to us at first but he explained what wasn't in the case file."  
  
"And that was?"  
  
"That both of the livers were missing. And that all the doors and windows in the house were locked tight, from the inside. Sound familiar?"  
  
"Yes, but Dana, honey. Tooms is dead. Fox killed him, I was there. I saw the blood, it happened."  
  
"I know that Dana, but listen, what if Tooms had a son, or daughter. Or he had a brother or sister. Its highly likely. He was alive how many years? Over a hundred right? Im sure he could have had children over the course of all those years."  
  
"The guy was a freak, I doubt he got lucky much."  
  
"I know that Dana. But think. It fit's the profile. 100%, there's no denying this could be a possibility."  
  
"Wait."  
  
"What."  
  
"You calling me Dana now? What happened to Aunt?"  
  
"I don't know. Just doesn't sound right anymore. Put Fox on, please."  
  
"Alright, but if your not going to call him Uncle Fox, then call him Mulder. He only lets me call him that since mom passed."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Sam heard shuffling then the familiar voice of Mulder. "Yea."  
  
"Mulder, its Dana. Listen Will and I got a case I think you'll be interested in."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 6- Meet the Family  
  
Will picked up Dana at her apartment at around 7:15, and when she answered the door he had been floored.  
  
"Wow. You look…wow."  
  
She laughed, "I'll take that as a compliment. Dana told me to dress up." She looked him up and down, "You don't look bad yourself, very handsome."  
  
Will felt his cheeks grow warm and he smiled, "We should get going, don't want to be late do we?"  
  
"Of course not. Im looking forward to a long talk with your father, about the case."  
  
'The case, wonderful.'  
  
"Yea, what did he say on the phone?"  
  
"He was about as excited as I, if not more. Im bringing my laptop because he's going to want daily updates."  
  
Will laughed, "He would."  
  
He stopped outside the passenger door and opened it for Dana. She smiled shyly and stepped in.   
  
"Thank you." She said quietly and shifted in her seat.   
  
Will stepped around to the drivers side and started the car, "So Dana, have you meet Charlie?"  
  
"Yea, once. I was a lot younger though, I think around 11 or so. He has 3 kids and 5 grandchildren. Im not sure who all's coming tonight, but I've meet his children. Anna, Matthew, and Bill."  
  
"Lots of Bills."  
  
"Yea, he was named after his grandfather." She looked down at her shoes and then back at Will. "Can I ask you a question. Why did you chose to be called Will instead of Bill? I know a lot of people who chose Bill over Will."  
  
"I don't know. I never really liked Bill before, Will always seemed to go with me better. The Van de Kemps always called me William. I hated being called William, by them at least. It just seemed like I was being punished every time, you know how when you get in trouble and your parents scream out your name like its one sentence? 'WilliamFoxVandeKemp!' My name didn't make it easier to stomach either. It's a bit odd, William Fox Van de Kemp."  
  
"Do you think you'll get your name changed to Mulder?"  
  
"I was thinking about it, I might. William Fox Mulder. It seems right."  
  
"Your right, it does."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Dana answered the door she was taken aback, Will was dressed in a simple suit, minus the blazer and tie. But he still looked…great.  
  
She was instantly happy she wore the black dress.  
  
"Wow. You look…wow."  
  
She was about to say the same exact thing, only the words wouldn't form. She laughed, "I'll take that as a compliment, Dana told me to dress up." She looked him up and down, pleased with his outfit, "You don't look bad yourself, very handsome."  
  
She would've sworn she saw him blush but quickly dismissed it. When they got to the car Will opened the door for her and she shyly smiled.   
  
They reached Dana and Mulder's house at 7:52 and Dana was sitting on the porch with Missy who was crying very loudly.  
  
"What's wrong?" She asked.  
  
"Nobody knows, she just started wailing. Hasn't stopped in over 10 minutes."  
  
Will walked to his mother and gave her a quick peck on the cheek, "Let me take her. You go on inside with Dana, she and dad have a conversation in the mix."  
  
"I heard, so your second case right?"  
  
"I wouldn't say that, the first one was a bit of a dud, it was a simple murder. Nothing supernatural about it."  
  
"Bummer, well you'll get your fix with this one, if it's what Dana says it is." She said as she handed the crying baby over. She took Dana's arm and dragged her inside. "Come on, I want you to meet somebody."   
  
As Dana was being dragged into the house she noticed the baby had stopped crying and was down to a small wimper. Will was coaxing her, "It's alright, shh, its ok."  
  
She smiled as the older Dana tugged harder at her arm.  
  
"Dana, this is Matthew, you remember him don't you?"  
  
How could she have forgotten? Matthew was Charlie's youngest child. He was two years her senior and she had followed him around like a hawk when they met while she was still a pre-teen. She smiled politely at him and Dana walked away.  
  
"So Dana, what have you been up to lately?"  
  
"Oh you know the usual, work, and more work. I've taken over the quest, it's taken over me." She laughed nervously and spotted Mulder. "Oh, Matt I have to go talk with Mulder, would you excuse me?"  
  
"Sure. Don't let me stop you." He smiled.  
  
She gave the same faux smile that she gave Hunts and walked towards Mulder. Dana intercepted her on her way.   
  
"So?"  
  
"So what? Dana just what are you trying to do?  
  
"Prove a point."  
  
"And that is?"  
  
"Well, Matt is a wonderful guy, you didn't seem the least bit interested, I remember when you use to follow him around like he was the only male on the planet.  
  
"I was young and naive Dana. The past is the past, and it what happened in the past stays in the past. Please, keep it in the past." She smiled, "That's where it belongs."  
  
"Im just saying is all. You seemed a bit uncomfortable, that's not like you. Now when your around Will, that's a different story."  
  
"I need to go talk to Mulder."  
  
"Ok, but by the way, nice dress."  
  
Dana rolled her eyes and breezed past her. As she did so she noticed Will walk in, she motioned for him to come over to her and he smiled and handed Maggie over to her mother giving Sam a small kiss on the cheek. He walked over to Dana and smiled. "You talked to Dad yet?"  
  
"Not yet. On my way. Wanna come?"  
  
"Yea. I guess."  
  
They continued walking over to Mulder and Dana looked behind her to see Dana (Mulder) snickering. She threw her a look and turned back around.   
  
"Uncle Fox." She said as she gave him a hug. "Its great to see you."  
  
"Uncle Fox again is it?" He smiled, "Hey Will."   
  
"So tell me, what do you think about this case dad."  
  
"I think its legitimate, like Dana I believe that it's a very plausible idea Tooms could've had a son."  
  
Dana walked up to him and put her arm around his waist, "It's a nice idea, but im still a bit skeptical. I mean, who in their right mind would even consider--"  
  
"Dana! That's mean!" Dana (Dogett) said.  
  
"You saw the pictures, but you were lucky enough not to see him in real life. I however didn't have that luxury."  
  
"I know Dana, that had to have been traumatic for you. Im sorry."  
  
"Its ok. I got over it. Then along came Donnie Phaster. Got over that too." She laughed stiffly. She turned around for a second and walked away, returning with a tall older man, with graying hair and relatively normal build. "Charlie, I'd like you to meet somebody."  
  
Charlie Scully grabbed William Van de Kemp into a large hug. "Great to finally meet you." He laughed. "Im your uncle as you can tell."  
  
Will hugged him back and smiled. "It's great to meet you too. Im sorry we cant really stay long."  
  
"We?"  
  
"Dana and I have a case were leaving for in a hour."  
  
"That's too bad. How long will you be gone?"  
  
Dana answered this time, "It's a big case Charlie, were not sure."  
  
Charlie looked over at her and smiled. "Hello little missy, where's my hug?" He laughed and pulled her into a hug almost as large as the one he gave Will. "Haven't seen you in a long time. You've grown into a very beautiful young women." He looked at Will and raised his eyebrow, "Hasn't she Will?"  
  
Dana pulled back, "Charlie Scully." She said embarrassed.   
  
Will smiled, "Yes she has."  
  
Dana's cheeks grew hotter and she quickly changed the subject, "Anyway Charlie, how are the grandkids?"  
  
"Doing great. Lisa just turned 6, and the twins are growing so fast. Its amazing how time flies."  
  
Dana (Mulder) smiled, "And that's just Bill's kids."   
  
The rest of the hour went by quickly and before she knew it was 9 o'clock.  
  
"Ok." Will said placing his hand on her shoulder, "Time to go."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	3. chapter 7

Chapter 7- Airplane  
  
The ride to the airport was fairly silent, save for the sound of the music coming from the cd player/radio. The songs were old, probably from around the time he was born but he knew many of them, the Van de Kemps had listened them while he was growing up.   
  
'Its 9:21 and this is 'Heaven' by Brian Adams.'  
  
Dana's posture moved upright and she smiled brightly. Will watched the transformation while a small chuckle resounded in his mind. "You like this song Dana?"  
  
"It's my favorite."  
  
He turned back to the road and out of the corner of his eye watched her sing along with the song.  
  
"Baby your all that I want,  
  
When your lying here in my arms.  
  
Im finding it hard to believe were in heaven,  
  
love is all that I need,  
  
And I found it there in your heart.  
  
It isn't to hard to see,  
  
Were in heaven."  
  
He smiled at took the exit that would take them to the airport. When the song was over and she had stopped singing she looked over at him.  
  
"That was the song my parents danced to at their wedding, your parents too, at theirs. Its such a beautiful song, Its going to be my wedding song; some day."  
  
"Your right, it is a beautiful song. I remember when I was younger the Van de Kemps use to dance in the living room, they danced to this song a few times. I always liked it."  
  
Dana smiled and looked out the window, the rain beat down on the glass and raced to the steal of the car door. She became intrigued with this notion and watched attentively. Will looked over periodically and watched her as she did this, she didn't seem to notice; or if she had noticed didn't seem to care.  
  
As soon as he turned back to the road she spoke up, "Goose Creek huh. What a strange name for a city. Don't you think?"  
  
"Yea, it is pretty weird isn't it. I'd never heard of it before, heard of Charleston though."  
  
"Yeah, its only suppose to be a few miles away. Maybe before we leave we could go to the beach. I've always been drawn to the ocean. I think it's the sound of the waves and the smell of the surf. You know how all girls dream of their weddings when their young? Well when I would dream of mine it would always take place at the beach. I'd be in a beautiful white dress with no shoes so I could feel the sand between my toes, my hair up in curls, it was such a wonderful dream."  
  
"Maybe one day it will become a reality."  
  
"Yea, maybe."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It took them only 15 minutes to get boarded on the plane, which was pretty impressive considering it usually takes over a hour. They were seated and Will had decided to give Dana the window seat. She store out into the stormy sky, captivated once again with the scene from across the glass. It had begun to thunder and lightening which caused her to be even more captivated. "Storms always use to scare me when I was younger. If they were bad enough I would even shake with fear. Maybe its because I had so many things to be afraid of when I was younger, you know just add another to the list. Or it could've been the fact that while we were on the run I had experienced more Hurricanes than I ever wanted to in my life. Im not sure what it was, but now for some reason they seem to calm me."  
  
"Hmm." Will said also looking out the window, "I was afraid of storms when I was younger too. I guess I grew out of it though."  
  
Dana turned to face him, he was a bit closer to her than she had expected however and when she turned their lips accidentally brushed against each other. She drew back abashed and turned to face the window once again. "Im sorry, I didn't mean--"  
  
"Don't worry about it." He said in a small voice. The embarrassment in his tone fully audible.  
  
Her cheeks flushed and she watched the lighting light up the sky. She turned back to see Will looking at her also flustered, with a sheepish smile on his face. She was about to speak when the Pilots voice boomed through the intercom systems and then the flight attendant showed the emergency procedures and how your seat could double as a flotation device.  
  
Will leaned over and whispered in her ear, "Hey Dana, you a member of the mile high club?"  
  
She laughed nervously, "No Will, im not."  
  
"Ever think of becoming one?"  
  
She thought about this for a second, then lifted her left eyebrow like she'd seen Dana do many times before. She smiled seductively, "What would you do if I said yes?"  
  
"Faint."  
  
She laughed and slapped him on the arm, the incident earlier seemed to have disappeared. Or they had both chosen to overlook it and enjoy the rest of their flight. The in-flight movie had been more than a classic, it was a classic from her mothers days. Maybe even her grandmothers.  
  
Will leaned into her ear once more, "The Birds. Seriously, you think they could've found something a bit more, recent?"  
  
"You know these movies are meant to bore passengers into sleeping so the lazy ass flight attendants don't have to do any more work that possible."   
  
He laughed and then stifled a yawn. Dana tried not to but she yawned herself.  
  
"Did you not sleep good last night?" Will asked concerned.  
  
"No, not really."  
  
"You should try to get some more sleep, I'll wake you up when we get there ok?"  
  
She managed an 'ok' through the fit of yawns and leaned her head onto Wills shoulder. Within minutes she was sleeping.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A few hours later the husky voice of the pilot once again came over the intercom tearing Will out of his peaceful slumber. He lifted his head and sleepily looked around, Dana was still sleeping on his should enabling him from looking farther. The pilots voice repeated 'Were approaching the landing strip, would everybody please sit in their seats and fasten their seat belts.' He looked over at Dana whose seat belt was still unbuckled. He almost shook her awake but then thought better of himself when she sighed and shifted in her sleep, burying her face further into his jacket.   
  
He reached around her waist and grabbed the belt pulling it to the other side. He clipped the belt and she stirred, her eyes slowly opened and she smiled.   
  
"Morning, were landing."  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
He looked at his watch then back at her, "12:42."  
  
She sat upright in her seat and ran her hands through her hair, "Have I been asleep this whole time?"  
  
"As far as I know, yeah. But I fell asleep shortly after you did."  
  
She turned and looked out the window, "The storm stopped."  
  
"Yeah, just wait, muggy South Carolina weather starts early in the morning."  
  
"That's one thing im dreading." She thought a moment, "Have you already got our hotel?"  
  
"Yeah, were lucky too, it being 4th of July weekend and all, got the last two connecting rooms at the Jameston Inn."  
  
She yawned. "Good. What time are we meeting the local PD in the morning?"  
  
"Uh, we have an appointment with Deputy Sheriff Lewis at 9:30."  
  
The plane started its decent and Dana picked the fuzz off of her dress. "I should've changed before we got on the flight."  
  
Will smiled, "Why? I like that dress."  
  
Dana smiled and lowered her head her cheeks a dark crimson color, Will chuckled inwardly and watched this display. She looked up to see him staring and his smile grew.   
  
"What?"  
  
"You blushed."  
  
Her cheeks flushed more, "No, its just hot in here."  
  
"Sure."  
  
The plane came to a stop and minutes later they were exiting on their way to baggage. They grabbed their bags, rented a Sedan and went off in the direction of their hotel.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As they drove Dana cursed herself for blushing, from the corner of her eye she could see Will once again watching her but as she turned her head too look at him he fixed his eyes on the road.  
  
"I don't know what it is with men and driving. Mulder never let Dana drive, dad never let mom drive. Now you don't let me drive, unbelievable."  
  
He laughed and looked at her, "Well, maybe it's the fact women cant drive."  
  
"Bullshit I bet im a much better driver than you are."  
  
"Sure. Fine. Whatever."  
  
"You sound like a teenage girl. Your father and mother do that all the time."  
  
Will smiled at the last sentence and pulled into the hotel parking lot, they walked to the front desk and a blonde women who looked maybe 28 smiled gawking at Will. She looked at Dana and her smiled faded a bit, 'Eat your heart out blondie.' She thought standing closer to Will than before.  
  
"Can I help you?" She said in a voice way to cheery to be real.  
  
"Yea, we have reservations. Rooms 121 and 122. William Van de Kemp and Dana Dogett."  
  
She typed on her computer and looked up with a frown. "Um, we've given those two rooms away."  
  
"What? I reserved them this morning."  
  
"Yes, I know. But your deadline was 1 am. Its almost 2 now. We gave them away 30 minutes ago."  
  
Wills brow furrowed and he rubbed the bridge of his nose with his thumb and pointer finger. "Do you have any rooms available?"  
  
She typed again, "Umm, yea. Two, one with a king bed and one with two full beds."  
  
"We'll take the second one." Dana said quickly, not giving Will the chance to answer.  
  
"Ok, that's room 213, $65 dollars."  
  
Will looked at Dana and she raised her left eyebrow, he sighed and took out his wallet giving her his credit card.  
  
"Doesnt the bureau pay for things like this?"  
  
"Well normally yes. But seeing as the FBI has the policy that male and female agents are not to share a room, I doubt this time they will."  
  
"But Will, there's no other rooms."  
  
The blonde listened to their conversation intrigued. "So you're the FBI Agent that they sent down?" She said looking at Will.  
  
"Well, actually, we're the FBI Agents they sent down." He answered.  
  
The women frowned glared at Dana who glared back, laughing on the inside. 'Ha, bitch.'  
  
Then she handed Will the keys and flashed him a full teeth smile. Dana's glare turned to a scowl and Will placed his hand on her shoulder.   
  
"Come on Dana," He said slowly, "It's late. We need to get to bed."  
  
"What I need is to get out of this dress. It figures I would get all dressed up to see your uncle again, after over 10 years nonetheless and we would have to go on a case." She smiled fully, "But for a case like this, I think I would drop anything."  
  
Will laughed, "You sound like my father."  
  
The blonde huffed and Dana smoothed out her dress, "Oh, well. I guess I'll just have to wear it the next time I see Charlie, oh, or Bill's coming down in three days right? Hopefully were not still here, it would just give Bill more of a reason to hate your dad." With that Dana turned from the desk and walked towards the elevator.   
  
She walked with so much confidence that Will could do nothing but stand there and watch. After a few steps of nobody walking behind her she turned around and gazed at Will. "William Fox are you coming?"  
  
He smiled, "Yeah. Yeah, im coming."  
  
The blonde grumbled something incoherent and Dana looked at her with a smile, "Have a nice night."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Will slumped onto the bed with a sigh, he turned on the light that rested on the nightstand in-between the two beds. He heard a door click and he looked up to see Dana exit the bathroom, wearing a pair of short black night shorts and a small red tank top. He smiled at her choice of clothes, she obviously had planned on sleeping by herself.   
  
He got off the bed and grabbed his bag so that he to could change into something to wear to bed. He returned moments later and Dana was lying under the covers of her bed seemingly asleep. But when he laid in his bed she opened her eyes.  
  
"I set the alarm for 7:30, but that's just so I can get ready. I don't know what time you plan on getting up."  
  
"7:30 is good, I can go out for a jog, make some coffee." He sat up in his bed, "Dana can I ask you something."  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"How long have you worked on the X-Files?"  
  
"Less than a year. They were shut down in 2011, didn't get reopened until just recently and since my parents had run them for so many years I was assigned. To tell the truth it's the only reason that I joined the FBI, I was determined on running them. Would've done anything it took."  
  
"Well, goodnight Dana."  
  
"Goodnight Will."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
a/n: the mile high club subject came from another fic i read, i didn't come up with it on my own. The reference to liquid magnite was also from another fic. 


	4. chapters 8 to 10

Chapter 8- Early Morning Rush  
  
"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BE-"  
  
Dana slammed her hand down on the 'off' button fiercely. She let out a frustrated yell and threw the covers over her head. She buried her head in the pillow and let out a stifled moan. She laid her head down for a few minutes and then suddenly remembered she wasn't alone in the hotel room. She quickly pulled the cover away and there Will was standing over her watching attentively. Obviously very amused. Her cheeks flushed.  
  
"You alright?"  
  
She looked up sheepishly, "Yea, im just not much of a morning person."  
  
"I gathered as much. Would you like me to make some coffee?"  
  
She smiled, "Yes, coffee. That would be wonderful. Thank you."  
  
"No prob."  
  
"Well, im going to take a shower I'll be out quickly." She stood up and sighed profoundly. She walked to the bathroom and locked the door behind her. She sat on the toilet and rested her head in her palms. 'I cant believe I just did that!' She thought her cheeks still burning with embarrassment. She sighed once more and stood up, and turned on the water. She undressed and ran her hand underneath the water, not surprisingly the water was not warm. 'Damn hotels.' she thought as she turned on the shower. She stepped in and shuddered against the cold letting out a surprised yelp.  
  
She quickly finished and dressed in her charcoal colored skirt suit and silently cursed the person who invented pantyhose. After snagging the left leg she gave up and decided to just shave her legs and go pantyhose-less.   
  
10 minutes later she was walking out the bathroom door and into the smell of coffee. She smiled and made herself a cup and walked over to a chair to sit. She noticed that Will was not in the room so she decided to go looking for him, if they were going to make it on time he would have to hurry and shower.  
  
She searched for her Donna Karren pumps and finally found them next to her bed. She slipped them on and stepped out into the hallway. She walked outside deciding to check the car first and when she passed the front desk the same blonde was working. 'Must be on the graveyard shift.' She thought as she walked out the door. At 8:10 the humidity already hung in the air. She looked around for the car and found it empty. Frustrated she went back inside and started walking back to the room. As she passed the blonde called out to her.  
  
"Looking for somebody?" The women asked with a apparent attitude.  
  
"No, im not." She said coldly. "Thanks anyway." With that she kept walking up to her room. When she entered the room she heard the shower going and figured Will must have gone for ice or something. She looked over the case file while waiting for him to come out of the bathroom.   
  
He emerged a few minutes later with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. He saw Dana and his face turned bright red. "I didn't think you were here. I forgot to bring clothes into the shower with me."  
  
Dana could say nothing, she just sat there seemingly gawking. She finally stammered out, "Its…ok…I just…went to the…car." She bit her lower lip and finally tore her eyes away. She looked back down at the file in her hands. When she looked back up he was walking back into the shower, 'Oh my…wow.' She thought. 'Nice ass.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Will walked back into the bathroom in a daze. 'Idiot.' he told himself, 'you should've known she would come back.' He smiled, 'she was actually gawking wasn't she?' He laughed inwardly and continued to dress. When he came out of the shower again Dana was nowhere to be found, the case file laid lonely on the bed.   
  
He was starting to become worried before he heard a muffled voice outside the room. 'She must be on the phone.' He walked over to the door and opened it, sure enough there was Dana leaning up against the wall chattering into her cell. She looked up and acknowledge him.   
  
She laughed, "Yes mother."… "Uh-hmm."… "Yea, that's all." She smiled, "Mom I called to talk to dad."… "Not home? Where is he?"… "Mulder's, ok I see. Tell him I called."… "Goodbye mom."… "I don't care if you do. Go ahead."… "Goodbye."  
  
She hung up, "Where did you go earlier?"  
  
"Oh, went for a jog while you were showering. I hope I didn't worry you."  
  
"It's ok. Are you almost ready? Its…" She glanced at her watch, "8:52."  
  
"Just let me get my shoes."  
  
She followed him into the hotel room and grabbed the file off her bed. Then they walked down to the lobby, Will looked at her for a moment and then asked, "Are you wanting to see if they have any separate rooms available?"   
  
"I don't really mind Will, but it would be a bit easier to work if we shared the same room, and safer. Considering who I think this man is."  
  
"Or women."  
  
"Yea, or women. But I have this feeling that it's a man, I don't know why its strange. Maybe its an X-File."  
  
Will laughed and pulled out the car keys. Dana snatched them quickly, "Im driving."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They arrived at the Goose Creek PD 15 minutes later and before getting out the car the radio declared that the temperature was 89 and with the heat index it was 94.   
  
"Wonderful." Dana breathed "That's what we need on a case, smoldering heat."  
  
They showed their badges and were taken to Deputy Sheriff Lewis's office. Lewis was a tall man with short blonde hair cut marine style and pale blue eyes. On his desk was a picture of him, his wife, daughters and sons. Two of the girls were redheads, and the other girl and young boy were blonde, like their father. Dana assumed he had been remarried seeing as his wife's hair was darker than her own.   
  
"You have a lovely family Mr. Lewis. How old are you children?"  
  
"Just call me Lewis, the oldest girls are 14, twins. The taller redhead, Meagan and blonde, Lauren. Then the youngest girl Brooke, she's 11. Russell is 3. Do you have any children, Mrs. Dogett."  
  
"Its Miss, and no. No children yet."  
  
"Well, you can imagine that I want badly for this man or women to be caught. I wont feel safe having my children home alone with a crazy man on the loose."  
  
"Lewis, this may be more complicated than you think. This case is much like one Agent Van de Kemp's parents worked, now the man involved in this case has been dead for a while. But im wondering if maybe this man had a child, every conceivable theory in my mind points to this."  
  
"What's the with this man? What makes him so dangerous."  
  
"You've heard of a contortionist? Men and women who can fit into almost any small space possible? Well, this man was that and more, way more. He could fit into something as tiny as a ventilation shaft."  
  
"I find that hard to believe."  
  
"It happened sir, to my mother. She was attacked by this man, he came into her apartment through the air duct. Its not a very large air duct either."  
  
Lewis rubbed his temples, "Then your right, this is more complicated than I could've ever fathomed. You two have the full support of this PD, anything you need to find this person we will help. Just say the words. I have my best men working on this case, and I have no doubt in my mind that with you two we will find this man."  
  
"I sure hope so." Dana said quietly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 9- The Crime Scene  
  
The crime scene had been a bit more than expected, there were two very large puddles of dried blood on the hardwood floor, and the rancid smell of death still hung in the air. Will noticed Dana shudder upon entering.   
  
Lewis explained the what the scene looked like when the couple was found, is gruesome detail. They listened cautiously, trying to see if there was anything unusual about their condition when found.  
  
There was nothing.  
  
They searched the house up and down, every room, from the kitchen to the hall closet. Will was about to give up when Dana looked at the window above the front door.  
  
"I wonder if he got in through that, I mean if he did he would've had to find a way to open it, but I haven't found anything else. We should dust for prints."  
  
They got one of the forensics workers to dust the window for prints and the women came back with two sets, obviously different, one looked like it belonged to a child and the other an adult.   
  
"How would a child's prints get above the door? Their only child lives on the other coast and they were 62, there would be no reason for a child to come over."  
  
"Did the have grandkids?"  
  
Lewis answered, "Yeah, 5 year old girl. Anna. I can contact their son and see if they visited lately."  
  
"Good. Lets run the prints through the system, most baby's prints and taken when their born nowadays, and then see if the other has a criminal record."  
  
The forensics lady nods and leaves. Dana turns to Will, "I didn't find anything else. What about you? You find anything suspicious?"   
  
"No, I checked all air vents, windows, even the attic, nothing."  
  
"Great. Looks like we have nothing to do until we gets those prints." She turned to Lewis, "How long will that take?"  
  
"Well, the lab is 15 minutes away. Maybe 45 minutes at most."  
  
"Whose up for lunch?"  
  
"I can't, one of my twins has a gymnastics thing. I have to go to it."  
  
"Ok, is there anywhere good around here?"  
  
"Um, there's a little mom and pop restaurant up the road, called Breck's. Good burgers."  
  
Will and Dana thanked him and went in search of the restaurant.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The restaurant was in a shopping center, and not very crowded, which was good since it was lunch hour. They were seated immediately, and to Dana's amusement the blonde bimbo from the hotel was apparently also a waitress. Try as she might she couldn't help herself, she laughed.   
  
Will looked at her confused, "What?"  
  
She shook her head for affect, "Nothing. Just thinking about something."  
  
The blonde gave her a look and Dana raised her eyebrow, 'Like hell I'll be giving you a tip.' She thought as she sat down. She looked at the menu which was doing its job in hiding her large smile from Will and tried to find something to eat. She finally settled on a cheeseburger and coke.   
  
When the waitress came back she looked at her nametag, she sighed when she saw the name, Heather Lewis. She gave Will a small look and then turned back to 'Heather'. "Excuse me, I don't want to pry, but are you related to Deputy Sheriff Lewis?"  
  
She looked at her with an evil gaze, "Yes I am. He's my uncle. Why?"  
  
"Oh, I was just wondering. Were on a case with him. Just a bit curious."  
  
After another glare she took their orders and left.   
  
"She doesn't like me." Dana huffed. "Oh well, no tip for her."  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"What that she doesn't like me or I won't be giving her a tip?"  
  
"That she doesn't like you."  
  
"Do you think she does? She's been doing nothing but giving me dirty looks since we got here, if you haven't noticed she's the same person from the hotel."  
  
Will laughed and sat back in his seat, "So about this case. Your convinced its some unknown relative of Tooms, im starting to think you could be right. But if you are that means were going to have to work our asses off. The original Tooms was a bastard to catch, from what I gather. After over 30 years, this guy/ or girl is going to be much harder."  
  
"Well, I think with our references we'll be fine. If we get stumped we can just call your parents."  
  
The waitress came with their food.  
  
"I know, but if we call my mom might keep you on the phone for hours."  
  
After hearing this the blonde huffed and walked away.   
  
"Your right, she doesn't like you." Will said laughingly. "Better check your food, she might've spit in it."  
  
"Will!"   
  
"What?"  
  
She did check, just to be sure and when she was confident that her food was still edible she took a bite. Halfway through the meal her cell phone chirped. About the same time the waitress came to check up on them and refill their drinks.   
  
"Dogett." She said into the phone.  
  
"Agent Dogett. We have a match on the prints. You might want to get down here."  
  
"Which prints do you have a match for?"  
  
"Both, I was right about it being the grandchild through. But I don't want to waste time talking, just get down here."  
  
"Ok."  
  
She hung up and looked a Will. "They got a match on the prints. Lewis wants us down there, immediately."  
  
He looked at the waitress, "Can we have our check please?"  
  
She left for a minute and then returned. Dana took out her wallet but Will put his hand up, "I got this one, you pay next time."  
  
"Ok, lets just get going. I drive. You drove here."  
  
"You better not get use to this you driving thing."  
  
"To late."  
  
He rolled his eyes and they left, leaving the waitress with a dumfounded look on her face.   
  
Dana looked over her shoulder before leaving the restaurant and 'Heather' was once again glaring at her. Dana turned to Will, "She defiantly doesn't like me, its all your fault."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What? Why is it my fault?"  
  
"She obviously likes you Will, or did you fail to see that?"  
  
"No she doesn't. She doesn't even know me."  
  
"She'll probably call her uncle and ask him all about you, she likes you Will weather you think so or not. And she probably doesn't like me because she thinks were together. Like I said its your fault."  
  
"Why would she think that?"  
  
"Well, we came in last night dressed up, talking about being at your parents house. Correct me if im wrong but most partners aren't that close to where they take each other to their parents house. And not in the dress I was wearing. You know your mom tried to set me up with Charlie's son. Ugh."  
  
Will laughed, "You weren't interested?"  
  
"Not in the slightest. I've taken on my parents quest…and your parents quest, so my life is my work. Im doomed to live alone forever."  
  
"Yeah, but your parents didn't end up that way and neither did mine."  
  
"Ok, well look at it this way. I'll either end up with you or alone."  
  
Will chuckled, "What's so horrible about ending up with me?"  
  
Dana (who was driving) didn't answer but instead chewed on her lip and looked out at the road, Will decided not to press this issue and call his parents, inform them on where the case was leading. He took his cell phone and dialed the number that he already memorized.   
  
After three rings his father answered, "Mulder residence, Mulder speaking."  
  
"Yea, dad. It's me. I've got some information on the case, thought I would call you."  
  
"What do you know?"  
  
"Well, not much but were on our way to find out. We went to the crime scene today and found some fingerprints on a window above the front door, sent them to the local crime lab to be analyzed. Were on our way there now to find out who they belong too. I'll call you tonight."  
  
Dana pulled into the crime lab and Will said goodbye to his father. They got out of the car and walked inside. Lewis was waiting for them and showed them to a small room, empty save for the lady who had been at the crime scene earlier. They sat at a table and the women opened a file.  
  
She gave Dana a piece of paper and spoke, "That's our match. Steven R. Taylor, Taylor's his mothers last name. His father is unknown. He's 33 years old, born on July 8th 1992. Lives nearby, 5 Briar Way."  
  
Lewis's face turned pale, "That's right down the road from my house." He stood up and left the room, his cell phone in hand.  
  
Dana looked at him with the likeliness of a ghost, her face pale just like Lewis's. "Will, its him. Look at this picture, they look exactly alike." She handed him the piece of paper. "Look. You saw his picture in the field report. They're identical."  
  
Dana was right, they looked awfully alike. "We need to go to his house."  
  
"You think he'll be there?"  
  
"One can only hope."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 10- Shocking Discovery   
  
On the way to the house Dana looked at Will, "There's still something I don't understand. Tooms would only appear every 30 year, why is this guy doing this now?"  
  
"Maybe its his first time."  
  
"If he is following the path of Tooms, then he still has more people to kill."  
  
"That's why we need to find him."  
  
"I don't think he's going to be there. I mean its all over the news that the FBI is down here. Maybe he knows why. He would've left without a trace."  
  
"But you could be wrong. He could be a normal guy, who cleans their windows."  
  
Dana sighed, "I know this isn't much to go on. But we got a warrant."  
  
"For a DNA sample."  
  
"It's better than nothing. And if he is related to Tooms we could get another to search his house."  
  
"But still if he is now, and he's not there we may never know."  
  
Dana frowned and Will pulled into the house. They slowly stepped out of the vehicle and walked up to the front door. Dana knocked 3 times and stepped back, her mind buzzing with excitement and fear. The buzz only deepened when the door slowly creaked halfway open.  
  
"Yes?" The man said from the other side, "Can I help you?"  
  
Dana fumbled for her badge, "Uh, yes. Im Agent Dogett with the FBI, this is my partner Will. Can we come in?"  
  
"Do you have a warrant."  
  
'Yes, but its not the right kind.' She thought.   
  
Will spoke, "Not a search warrant, but we do have a warrant for a DNA sample."  
  
"And that would be collected how?"  
  
"Mouth swab."  
  
The man stepped outside and closed the door behind him, "May I see it?"  
  
Will handed the warrant to him, he read it and handed it back, then looked at Dana. He gave her a evil smirk and she shuddered.   
  
This man looked exactly like Eugene Tooms. It was eerie the resemblance, even for a father/son. She found herself scooting closer to Will for protection.   
  
Will saw her do this and quickly took out the swab, "Open your mouth."  
  
Taylor obeyed and Will quickly took the swab and gathered his sample.   
  
"Thank you." He said and started to walk away. Dana followed his lead.  
  
When they entered her car Dana looked over at him, "He looks exactly like him Will."  
  
"Well we need to go back to the lab and get them to lab as soon as possible. Find out if he is who we think he is."  
  
Wills cell phone rang. He picked it up and said, "William."  
  
There was a pause and Will's eyes grew big. He hung up the phone and looked over at Dana.  
  
"They found another body."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Dun Dun Dun! I'll get the next chapter out as soon as possible, thanks for the reviews. 


	5. chapter 11

Chapter 11- Waiting to Exhale   
  
When Dana arrived at the scene and saw the body of one Rachel Emerson she let out a large breath that she hadn't realized she'd been holding. The scene was that unnerving.  
  
There was blood everywhere, on the couch, the floor, it soiled her clothes and her hair clumped with the dried liquid. A gunshot wound to the head, and an extracted liver. Dana's hand flew to her mouth and she gasped, forcing the bile back down and looked at the women empathetically. This poor women, who was only 30, had so much more to life. And now that was gone.  
  
"Call came around 25 minutes ago. She didn't show up to work and a co-worker got worried after calling 4 times and receiving no answers. The two were friends so the other women, Diane Kensington, had a house key. After knocking twice she let herself in, to…this. She's outside giving her statement to some of my men as we speak."  
  
"When was the last time anybody heard from her?" Will asked.  
  
"The lady, Diane, talked to her before leaving work yesterday, that's all we know so far."  
  
"Does anybody know how long she's been dead?"  
  
"Well, not for sure, but with the rigor mortise I would say at least 10 hours. If not more."  
  
Dana nodded her head and they combed the scene for any usable evidence. After searching the place three times and finding nothing they finally decided to give up for then.   
  
"Im going to go to the morgue, observe the autopsy . Do you want to come or should I drop you off at the hotel?"  
  
"Hotel. While your there you should drop off the swab, have somebody compare it with the DNA from Tooms. See if we have a relation."  
  
"Ok, I'll do that."  
  
After one last look at the gruesome scene, they left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After dropping off Dana Will started the ride to the morgue. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed his parents house once more.  
  
"Dana." His mother said answering the phone.  
  
"Mom, its Will. You ready for this. They found another body. Gunshot wound to the head and an extracted liver."  
  
She drew in a breath, "What about this man you were going to find out about. Any news on him?"  
  
"Yes, his name is Steven Taylor. Taylor is his mother maiden name, were not sure of his father at the moment. Dana and I went to his house. And mom, he looks just like the picture I saw of Tooms. Very much alike, there's no doubt in my mind now that he is in some way related."  
  
"Where are you now?"  
  
"On my way to view the autopsy."  
  
"Is Dana with you?"  
  
"No, she's back at the hotel. Looking over the case files I assume. Im on my way to drop off the DNA sample we took from Taylor as well. See if he is related. Which im sure will come up yes. But we have to make sure right, hopefully we can find something that lets us get a search warrant."  
  
"Well, I don't want to hold you up. I'll tell your father what you told me when he gets home. Will, how long do you think this case will take you? Bill will be here tomorrow, and he'll be here for 3 days. I don't want you to miss this chance to meet him, but if you can't I'll understand, im just not sure he will. He'll probably blame your father. And they have enough water under the bridge as it is. All Bill needs is more reason to hate your father."  
  
"I'll try as hard as I can mom, but im not sure how long this will take. Hopefully we can get this guy behind bars in less than 2 days, but im not really positive that will be the case."  
  
"Ok, call me when you know more."  
  
"Ok mom, I will."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dana read the case report on the elderly couple and tried to match details from their home to details with the new victims. Her and Will had found many possible points of entry but none had any evidence on them so they were of no use. She sighed and rubbed her temples. She was starting to get a headache and couldn't find any Advil or Tylenol anywhere.   
  
She finally decided to go see if they had some in the vending machine. Normally at hotels they had those kinds of things. She grabbed her key and exited the room. She had to search for a few minutes before finding the machine and to her dismay they were all out.  
  
"Wonderful." She breathed as she headed back to the room.  
  
When she got back to the room she glanced at the clock, 4:31, Will had been gone for over 2 hours. With any luck he would be on his way back with some important discoveries. But she felt like with her luck that was highly unlikely.   
  
After a few minutes she decided to call him to see. She pulled out her cell phone and pressed 2 on her speed dial.   
  
After three rings he picked up, "Yea, this is Will."  
  
"Hey Will, its Dana. You find anything of interest?"  
  
"Actually, im on my way back to the hotel right now. We ran the DNA through the system, and you were right about one thing. He is related to Tooms, but there's something else."  
  
"What?"  
  
"He's not Tooms' son, their DNA is almost identical, so much in fact that the only thing he could possibly be is his twin. Identical twin. That's why he looks so much like him."  
  
"If that's true though he wasn't born in 1992. He had to have made up new records."  
  
"He probably does a lot, and it explains your thoughts on why now. Its his time to feed. And the reason he probably wouldn't let us in his house was he's probably making a nest."  
  
"Can we get a warrant for this?"  
  
"I think so, there's more too."  
  
A knock at the door draws her attention.  
  
"Hey Will, there's somebody at the door, hold on." She walks to the door, the phone still next to her ear. "Wonderful."  
  
"What?  
  
"No peep hole."  
  
Will chuckles. "Well, ask who it is then."  
  
"Yea." She holds the phone away from her mouth and calls loudly, "Who is it?"  
  
"House Keeping." Comes a muffled voice from the other side.   
  
Sighing she opens the door, "I don't need--" She stops in the middle of her sentence, so shocked she cant speak. The man at the other end is Taylor.  
  
He gives the same malicious smile he gave her earlier and she franticly tries to slam the door, he blocks it however and the force of the door swinging back knocks the cell phone out of her hand. She can hear Wills voice on the other line asking her what's wrong. She opens her mouth to say something but instead of words a high pitched scream comes out. Taylor is now in the room and she's searching for her gun.   
  
In what seems like years but is only a few seconds she remembers where her gun is and rushes to get it, Taylor on her tail. She fumbles to get it out of the holster and before she can Taylor grabs her. She clutches onto the holster and tries to kick behind her, unsuccessfully. She screams again and fights, again with no success.   
  
She finally breaks out of his hold and once again searches for her gun. He tries once again to grab hold of her but she punches him as hard as she can causing him to stumble backwards. She grabs the gun and rips it out of its holster. Just as she does so the door to the hotel room swings open and Will enters his gun drawn as well.   
  
"Get away from her!" He screams loudly.   
  
With the same malicious look he lunges at Dana. The deafening sound of gunshots enters the air and Taylor drops to the floor, dark crimson blood spilling from the two wounds in his stomach.   
  
Dana stands in her spot frozen and drops her smoking gun. She looks up at Will fear apparent in her crystal blue eyes and opens her mouth to say something but nothing comes out. She closes her mouth and resumes her stance.   
  
Will takes out his cell phone and calls 911, his eyes never leaving Dana's. After the call is complete he walks over Taylor's nearly lifeless body and to Dana. Pulling her into an embrace the tears start to fall from her eyes. After a few minutes of standing there he pulls back and brushes the hair out of her face, "You ok?" He asks slowly.  
  
"I will be, after the shock wears off."   
  
Voices in the room startle him and he turns around to see two of the hotel security guards gawking at the room in a state of awe. "What the hell happened in here?"  
  
Dana regains her composure and looks at the man, "He attacked me. I shot him, twice, he's a suspect in three murders. Were FBI agents."   
  
"Was an ambulance called."  
  
"Yes. They're on their way as we speak."  
  
"And this man, your not going to tend to his wounds?"  
  
Dana huffed and turned away from the men's faces. "Why should we." She mumbled softly. The only one to hear her was Will. He put an arm around her shoulder.  
  
"If its not to much to ask, could you. She's still a bit shaken up and I haven't the slightest clue what to do, except for basic training. I probably would do more damage than good."  
  
The cubby man nods and they begin on helping Taylor.  
  
Will turns to Dana once more, "Are you sure your ok? I mean, he could've--"  
  
"Yea, well he didn't. Right about now at that matters is he's the one in a puddle of blood on the floor, and not you or I. Or some other unlucky person."  
  
The sound of ambulance's enters the air and Dana slumps into a chair, placing her head into her hands and then staring at the body of Steven Taylor. The MT's enter the room and shout out demands at other MT's then put the body of Taylor onto a gurney and exit the room. Then the Calvary arrives, in the form of policemen, Lewis among them.   
  
They question both Dana and Will and then over an hour later leave. Dana looks around the room and sighs. "Were going to have to get another room."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Will and Dana were on their way to the front desk when Dana's cell phone rings. She takes out her cell phone but presses the ignore button instead of the talk button. She then turns off the phone and puts it back in its holding place.   
  
Seconds later Will's phone rings, he, however, answeres it. "Will."  
  
"Will, its Monica, Dana didn't answer her phone. Are you with here?"  
  
"Yeah. She's standing right next to me."  
  
They walk into the elevator and Dana pushes the button for floor 1.  
  
"Can I talk to her?"  
  
Will takes the cell phone away from his ear, "Dana, its your mom. She wants to talk to you, you up to talking to her?"  
  
She shakes her head and the elevator dinges, indicating that they are on the first floor. They exit and make their way to the front desk.  
  
"Im sorry Mrs. Dogett--"  
  
"Monica."  
  
"Ok, well, im sorry Monica. Dana cant really talk at the moment, I'll have her call you back though."  
  
"Did something happen?"  
  
"Yes, but I'll wait and let Dana tell you about it, she can't talk at the moment however."  
  
"Tell her she better call me back."  
  
"I will."  
  
He hangs up the phone and looks at Dana, "You should really talk to her, she's been through things like that before hasn't she? It could help."  
  
"Damn-it Will, I've been through things like that before, and I will again. I just need some time. That's all, time. You think you could give me that."  
  
"Yeah. That I can do."  
  
According to the blonde their was still only one room left, the one with the king size bed. Not wanting to drive across town to find another hotel Will just told the lady that they would take that room. Dana was quiet through the whole conversation.   
  
As soon as they enter their new hotel room Will's phone chirps again. He picks it up after the second ring. "Will."  
  
"Will, its dad. Monica just called, what's wrong?"  
  
"Did mom tell you about our conversation?"  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"Taylor attacked Dana."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Lets see, from what I know Dana was on the phone with me when there was a knock at the door, since there was no peephole she had to ask who it was. I think I heard Taylor say it was housekeeping. Im guessing she opened the door to tell them they weren't needed and he pushed his way in, I heard a scream so I floored it and made it to the hotel as quickly as I could. When I got there she had a gun on him, I had my gun drawn as well and he went after her again. She shot him, and well the rest is kind of routine. Ambulance, police."  
  
"Is she ok?"  
  
"She will be, she just needs some time."  
  
"Ok, well, Monica was really worried so I'll give her a call."  
  
"Ok, bye dad."  
  
"Bye Will."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What if I killed him?" Dana says looking up at Will from her spot on the bed.   
  
"Then you did the world a favor."   
  
Dana closes her eyes and exhales loudly, "I know, but still what if he dies? I've shot somebody before, but it's never been fatal. If he dies, am I a killer?"  
  
"You protected yourself, your not a killer. And even if he does die he deserved too, there's no doubt in my mind that he killed those three people and would've killed more, probably has killed others. Is there any in yours?"  
  
"No."  
  
Their silent for a few minutes before she speaks again, "What did mom want?"  
  
"To talk to you. Dad said he was going to call her and let her know what happened."  
  
Dana nods and stands up off of the bed, "You never did finish telling me what you found at the morgue. All you told me was that Taylor and Tooms were twins."  
  
"Oh, they found a fingerprint on the latest victim, they were going to run it through the system when I left, im not sure who it belonged too."  
  
Will's phone rings and picks it up. "Yea, this is Will."  
  
Pause.  
  
"Ok. Thanks."  
  
He hangs up and looks at Dana, "That was Lewis, he just got a call from the hospital. Taylor didn't make it through surgery." 


	6. chapter 1214

Chapter 12- Match  
  
Will didn't sleep more than 4 hours that night, and from what he could see Dana didn't either. She tossed and turned in the bed the whole night. He had wanted to hold her while she slept but thought it inappropriate. He had no clue how she felt about him and didn't want to scare her off, she was dealing with too much.  
  
When the alarm clock went off in the morning he was already dressed and ready to go. Dana slumped out of bed, dark bags under her eyes. Will handed her a cup of coffee and she graciously accepted.   
  
"We have an appointment with the people from the lab in an hour, to see about the fingerprint. You up to going? You don't have to if your not ready."  
  
"No, I need to go. I'll be ready soon."  
  
"Ok. I'll be waiting."  
  
As she walked into the bathroom her cell phone rang.   
  
"Can you get that?" She called through the closed door.  
  
"Yeah, sure." He searched through her bag and found it on its 4th ring. He pressed the talk button, "This is Will."  
  
"Will? I thought I called Dana's phone."  
  
"She's in the shower, Mr. Dogett."  
  
"Oh, ok. Hey, call me Dogett or John, keep the Mr., out of it."  
  
"Ok. I'll tell her you called alright?"  
  
"Sure, how is she doing?"  
  
"Better, she'll be fine."  
  
"Ok, later then."  
  
"Yea, bye."  
  
He hangs up the phone and makes another cup of coffee. 20 minutes later Dana comes out of the bathroom dressed and ready to go, she searches for her shoes and then they leave.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The whole ride there is silent, Dana looks out the window at the sunny July day and sighs profoundly, "Today's my birthday. Go figure. My 26th birthday and I just killed somebody." She snorts and once again resumes her stare.   
  
"I didn't know…im sorry, I know this comes at the totally wrong time but happy birthday."  
  
"Thanks, I mean it is kind of a bad time at the moment, but still I know you mean it."  
  
"That's probably why your dad called."  
  
"Oh, that's who called?"  
  
"Yea. He just said to call him back. You can do it after the appointment I guess."  
  
She nods and they pull into the parking lot. They exit the car and slowly make their way to the building, once again, in silence.   
  
Upon entering a lab technician comes up to Will. "We've got your prints, you're going to want to see this. It could possibly win your case."  
  
They follow him into a room equipped with computers, magnifying glasses, the works. The man leads them over to one of the many computers and brings up a screen. On it are two fingerprints.   
  
"This," He says pointing to the left screen, "Is the print that you gave me yesterday Agent Van de Kemp." He points to the right screen, "And this is Taylor's print." He presses a button and the two prints collide, "They're a match."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 13- Going Home  
  
After their new find they went straight to Lewis's office at the Police Station. Lewis thought it enough to close the case and they did as well, so they were going to go home. Will had called and booked a flight for 3:00 that afternoon, Dana didn't know it but he was planning on taking her to the beach. She thought their plane was leaving at 1:30.   
  
When 12:30 rolled around they packed their things into the car and headed for what Dana thought was the airport but was really Folly Beach. She seemed to be in a better mood since the case was officially closed. As they drove she looked around perplexed.  
  
"Will, where are we going the airport is the other way."  
  
"It's a surprise."  
  
10 minutes later they reached their destination and Dana let out a happy squeal. She looked at Will with a smile, "Thank-you."  
  
They head out to the beach, which its surprisingly not that packed at upon reaching the sand Dana takes off her shoes, "Am I glad I wore a skirt, against my better judgments." She walks farther until she reaches the ocean and stands in the surf.   
  
Will comes up next to her after taking off his shoes, letting the water soak his pants, "Happy Birthday Dana."  
  
"It's starting to turn out that way."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Two hours later they headed back to the car to go to the airport, Will rolled up his pants due to the fact they were sopping wet, Dana laughed when she saw this and Will made a face.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You have some white ass legs."  
  
"What are they suppose to be? Black?"  
  
She rolls her eyes and they drive off. 25 minutes later after turning the car in they're waiting outside their gate for the plane to load.   
  
"So, you got any plans for your birthday? Or, are you just going to stay home."  
  
"I'll probably go over my parents, why?"  
  
"Well, Bill's in town. I thought maybe you'd want to meet him, if you haven't already."  
  
"I've never met Bill before, what time are you going to go to your parents house?"  
  
"Well, our plane should land at 7:00. I was thinking maybe 9 or so. But if you want to go see your parents you should. Don't let me keep you away from them."  
  
"I could always go to see them and then meet you at Dana and Mulder's. Around 10 maybe."  
  
"It's a plan."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Their plane landed at 6:46 and they both went the separate ways planning to meet again at 10, Will dropped his stuff off at his apartment and headed towards the mall. He was planning on finding Dana something other than a trip to the beach for her birthday.   
  
While he was on his way to the mall he called his mother to see if she knew anything she would like for her birthday. His mother gave him a few ideas and he thanked her as he pulled into the packed parking lot.   
  
After searching through 3 different stores he finally found the right gift. He paid for it and then went home to change, it was already 8:15.  
  
10 minutes until 9 o'clock Will pulled into his parents house. His dad was sitting on the front porch mumbling something to himself, he looked a bit pissed. He's mood lightened however when he saw Will get out of his car.  
  
"Will, you made it. Your mother's been waiting for you. How was the case?"  
  
"You have no idea, wait, back up. I take that back, im sure you do. You went through something just like it, although it was the twin of the man I had to deal with."  
  
"Twins, wow. Your mother didn't tell me that about Taylor. But I guess its possible. We never had a reason not to believe there was more of them. Im just glad you found him, and now he's gone. How's Dana doing? I know that she's got a lot to go through."  
  
"She's better actually. She was really happy she got to go to the beach, so I think it lightened up her mood a bit, she'll be here in about an hour."  
  
"Really. That's great. I figured she would spend her birthday with her parents."  
  
"Well, that's where she is right now. In invited her over, mom knew about it. She didn't say anything?"  
  
"Your mother's been dealing with Bill all day, she hasn't had the time to tell anybody anything."  
  
"Oh. Why are you outside?"  
  
"The wrath of Bill is not my favorite thing, and he was grumbling about you not being here. I think he thought I was lying when I told him you would be here soon. He doesn't trust me too much. Don't have the faintest why."  
  
"Well come on, I'll protect you."  
  
"What makes you think I need protecting? Im not that old you know, I already explained all this to your sister. You heard it, right? I can still kick ass, hey and I still own a gun. Wouldn't use it, but its still fun to point it at things."  
  
"Your crazy."  
  
"Yea, well that's what they all tell me."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 14- Birthday Wish  
  
Dana arrived at the Mulder's house a few minutes after 10, she wasn't dressed up because she didn't have the time to put something on after leaving her parents, so she wore a pair of jeans and a blue top and her jacket. She quickly made her way through the drizzling rain and onto the porch.   
  
She knocked twice and Mulder opened the door. "Dana," He said giving her a hug, "Happy birthday."  
  
"Thanks Mulder. It turned out to be better than I expected. With the events of the past few days still lingering in the air."  
  
"Good, im glad. Come on in, everybody's waiting for you."  
  
She took off her jacket and entered the house, hanging it up on the coat rack by the entrance. When she entered the living room she saw Dana and Will sitting next to each other on one of the couches and on the other a couple she assumed to be Bill and his wife Tara.   
  
"Hey guys." She said with a smile, "How are you?"  
  
"Wonderful, what im concerned about is you Dana. How you doing?" Dana said getting off the couch.  
  
"Im fine, I've been through this before, nothing as dramatic, but nonetheless I've still shot somebody during the line of duty. I've been around death my whole life, hell, when I was 8 I saw my parents, and you two--"  
  
Mulder cut her off, "Well, were just happy your ok, right Dana?"  
  
"Of course, now come on. I've gotten you a present."  
  
"Hey, I helped out a bit." Mulder says with a smile, "It was my money."  
  
Dana laughs and walks into the kitchen then comes back with a box, "Sorry, I never got the chance to wrap it, but its in a box."  
  
"Thank you so much Dana." She says giving her a hug, "And Mulder."   
  
She sits on the couch next to Will and opens the box, inside is a red dress, its strapless and the bottom right goes down farther than the left. "Oh Dana, its beautiful. Thank you."  
  
"I saw it and knew it was for you. I use to have one like it, I wore it on my first date with Mulder." She smiles and leans into her husband who in turn wraps his arms around her body.   
  
"I remember that dress. Wonderful inventions, dresses." He gets a boyish grin and looks at his son, "Don't you think so Will?"  
  
Will returns the grin, "Yea."  
  
They all start talking, and soon the conversation drifts to the case that they just got back from, Tara asks her about what happened and she reluctantly tells. "It wasn't as bad as it seems, I did more damage than he did." She says quietly.  
  
"Oh, im so sorry Dana." Tara says with a frown, "I shouldn't have brought it up."  
  
"No, its fine. IM fine, you've got to be able to deal with things like that in my line of work I guess. I signed up for it, I've got to deal with it. Dana knows what im talking about don't you Dana."  
  
"Yea, I've gone through plenty of things like that. You get use to it really, it becomes a way of life."  
  
Bill snorts and Dana (Mulder) glares at him, he turns his head away from her sight and mumbles something.   
  
After a little over an hour Dana gets up to leave and Will walks her outside.   
  
"You know, I've heard stories about Bill not liking your father, but he seems to loathe him, I can't imagine why, if anything your father is such an easy person to get along with."  
  
"I know, but mom told me he blames what happened to her on him, and he seems pretty set in his ways, I don't think a man that stubborn would just give up on a grudge that easily."  
  
"Well, I'd better be going, bye--"  
  
"Wait, here. Sit down really quick."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just sit down, it's a surprise."  
  
"Another one?"  
  
"Yes, another one. Are you going to stand there all night? The sooner you sit down the sooner you can go home."  
  
"Ok, ok. I'll sit."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They sat on the bench and Will reached under it and took out a medium sized box. He handed it to her and said, "Happy birthday Dana."  
  
"Will, you didn't have to get me anything."  
  
"I know, will you just open it though."  
  
She smiled and slowly took the wrapping paper off the box. When she opened it she took out a small white teddy bear.   
  
"Oh, Will. It's beautiful."  
  
"Look harder, that's not all."  
  
She looked closer at the bear and hanging around its neck was a gold necklace. Hanging on the necklace was an angel charm. She fingered the charm for a moment and then looked up at him.  
  
"It's a guardian angel."  
  
"It's wonderful, thank you."  
  
She gives him a small chaste kiss on the cheek and takes the necklace off of the bear.   
  
"So, what did you wish for?"  
  
"Cant tell you. Then it won't come true."  
  
"Well, tell me when it does ok?"  
  
"Will do, you think you can put this on for me?" She says handing him the necklace.  
  
"Yeah." He says as he takes it out of her hand, he undoes the clasp in the back, brushes the hair from her back and drapes the necklace across her neck. He redoes the clasp and lets his hands linger on her neck before moving her hair back.   
  
She turns back around and their faces are now inches apart, their eyes lock for a second and Will moves in closer to her face closing the gap. Dana holds her breath as he inches closer and her eyes close. Their lips touch and she lets out a small gasp. Will pulls away unsure but Dana leans in once more.   
  
The kiss starts out simple but Dana brings her arms around Will's neck and Will's wraps his arms around her waist, she leans in closer and her lips part slowly allowing the kiss to deepen. When they break away for air Dana leans her forehead onto Will's, "My wish came true." Saying that she stands up off the bench and takes the teddy bear into her hands, "See you at work tomorrow Will."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N- I know, I know. Sappy. There's defiantly going to be another chapter. Oh, for those who were wondering Goose Creek, SC is a real town. And all of the references to it (Breck's dinner, the hotel, and Folly beach) are real places. Some of the characters are too (Lewis and his family). Thanks for all the reviews. 


	7. chapter 15

Chapter 15- Lifes little surprises   
  
December 22nd  
  
5:25pm  
  
It was already 25 minutes after 5 and neither Agent had made a move to leave the office, they each sat at their own desk and typed up their field report. The phone at Will's desk chirps and on the second ring it picks up.  
  
"Agent Mulder." (He'd changed his last name a few months before.)  
  
Pause.  
  
"Yes Sir. We're almost finished. I'll bring them up as soon as we're done."  
  
Pause.  
  
"Goodbye Sir."  
  
Dana finishes her report, prints it out, and turns off her laptop. Grabbing her coat she gets up to leave the office.   
  
"Dana, wait a sec."  
  
She turned around to face his desk, "Yeah."  
  
"What are you doing for Christmas?"  
  
"Um, I was going to spend it with my parents but their going to see my Uncle Jose, so I guess nothing. Why?"  
  
"Uncle Jose?"  
  
"My mom was adopted."  
  
"Ah, ok. Well, I was just going to see if you wanted to come with me to my parents, they'd love to see you. And Sam, Daniel and the baby will be there."  
  
"I'd love to. Isn't Sam due this month though?"  
  
"Yea, sometime this week. It'll be interesting." A sly smile spreads across his face, "We'll have to share a room though."  
  
Dana returns the smile, "Well, you'll just have to behave then won't you?"  
  
"Do I have to?"  
  
"Yeah. What time are we going to their house anyway?"  
  
"Around 7, so you should really go home and pack, I know how long it takes you females to do things like that."  
  
"Hmm. Ok, well see you at 7 I guess." She turns to walk out the door once again, and once again Will stops her from leaving.  
  
"Dana."  
  
She turns around, a exasperated look on her face, "What is it Will?"  
  
"Don't I get a good-bye kiss?"  
  
She sighs, puts her things down, and walks over to where Will is standing. "We really shouldn't, not at work, they split people up for these things. Were lucky they haven't found out yet."   
  
Will pulls her into his arms, "That's what makes it so much fun." He leans in closer and captures her lips with his. She smiles into the kiss and pulls back reluctantly, he tries to close the gap once more but she places her hands on his face.   
  
"I have to go Will, I'll see you at 7."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Will arrived at Dana's apartment a few minutes before 7, and using his key let himself in. "Dana." He called as he opened the door, "You ready to go?"  
  
"Just a second!" She called from her bedroom. She leaned her head out the doorway, "Hey Will, how long are we going to be there?"  
  
"Until the 27th."  
  
"Ok good, I packed 6 outfits. You think you could help me with my luggage though, I've got a few bags."  
  
"Yeah sure." He picks up the largest of the bags, "God woman, what do you got in this bag?"   
  
She rolls her eyes, "Stop being such a baby Will, come on we'll be late."  
  
The drive to the Mulder's was for the most part quiet, the music was on and Dana was singing along with the songs that she knew. Will glanced over at her a few times to watch her sing and every time he did so she would stop. When they reached his parents house it was already 7:32.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
December 25th  
  
7:47am  
  
"Dana…Dana, get up." Will said as he gently shook her awake. "Come on Dana, everybody's waiting. It's Christmas morning, you got to get up."   
  
After giving up on shaking he started to tickle her. Her eyes shot open and she tried kicking him off her but it was to no avail.   
  
"WILLIAM FOX MULDER! Get off!" She said through her laughter. "Stop! Im awake!"  
  
He stopped tickling but didn't move from his spot over her, "Morning beautiful. How did you sleep?"  
  
"Wonderfully. Im getting use to sharing a bed with you." She gets up on her elbows and lightly kisses him. "I know I don't tell you very often, but you know I love you right?"  
  
"Of course I know, I love you too. But my parents might not be too fond of you after you make them wait to open Christmas presents." He says as he brushes the hair out of her face, "You should but on something a little more, ah, decent than my t-shirt. Might give some people assumptions."  
  
"But they would be correct in their assumptions. What's wrong with that?"  
  
"Nothing, it's just I think maybe it would be more appropriate if you had a pair of pants on, its pretty cold outside. Downstairs isn't very much warmer." He said getting off the bed.  
  
"Your right, pants would be good." She replies getting off the bed and searching for her pants, after finding them and putting them on they make their way downstairs. Wills arms wrapped around Dana's neck.   
  
When they reach the living room everybody is, like Will said, waiting. Dana (Mulder) looks up at her son and smiles, "Thought you two were never going to come down."  
  
"Dana's not the easiest person to wake." He says with a laugh.  
  
"Don't feel bad son, neither is your mother." Mulder replies with a smile, his wife leans up against him and he brings his arm around her.   
  
Since there is no more room on either of the couches Will sits on the floor and Dana sits in front of him, her back on his chest. His arms wrap around her waist and she leans into his embrace.  
  
Maggie toddles up to where they sit and pulls on Will's arm, "Ucle Ill."  
  
"Yes Maggie."  
  
"Luv ou."  
  
"I love you to sweetie. You ready to open your presents?"  
  
"Pwesents!" She squeals happily, "Open Pwesents!"  
  
Dan picks her up and brings her over to the tree, "Ok Maggols, lets get you some presents to open."  
  
After all of the presents are opened Will stands up bringing Dana with him, "Get your jacket on."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Will you just listen to me for once? I've got a surprise for you."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ok, close your eyes. I'll help you walk."  
  
Dana giggles as he places his hands over her eyes, "Im not going to peak."  
  
"I don't trust you."  
  
"Humph." She snorts.   
  
"Oh, be patient. Were almost there." He leads her to the front of the yard and turns her so that she faces the house, "Ok. Im going to let go." He removes his hands from his eyes and when she sees his surprise she gasps.  
  
There written in the snow are they words, 'Will you marry me?'  
  
Her hands fly to her mouth and her eyes travel to the porch where everybody else is standing. Tears sting in her eyes and fall down her cheeks and she slowly turns around. She lets out a happy sob when she sees Will kneeling on one knee with a open ring box in his hand. He looks at her hopefully and she smiles through her tears. "Yes, Will. I'll marry you." She says as she pulls him up from his position and brings her arms around his neck.   
  
"I love you." He whispers into her ear and pulls back. He takes the ring out of the box and places it on her finger. Then he pulls her back into his arms and kisses her softly on the forehead, she brings her arms around his neck once more and kisses him deeply. After breaking away from the kiss he picks her up on the ground and she squeals in excitement.   
  
"I love you too." She says as he spins her around.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
June 6th  
  
12:00pm  
  
Folly Beach, SC  
  
Dana latched arms with her father and listened for the music to start, when the familiar dum, dum, dum, dum began she watched as Maggie slowly walked barefooted down the isle, every know and then throwing a few rose pedals onto the sand. Her light blue dress swaying in the summer breeze.   
  
Then Sam and her husband walked down the isle. Sam being her maid of honor, and Dan being the best man. Sam's blue dress matched her daughters perfectly and Dana felt sorry for Dan who was no doubt burning in the suns rays.   
  
Then it was her turn. Barefooted, like her flower girl and maid of honor, she walked arm in arm with her father. Her dad squeezed her arm and smiled at her. She returned the smile and looked ahead of her and her smile grew when she saw Will standing in his tux, waiting patiently.   
  
When they reached the end of the isle her dad hugged her and kissed her lightly on her cheek. He handed her over to Will and stood next to his wife, who stood next to Mulder and Dana. Dana was holding her youngest granddaughter Melissa Ann LaHaye.   
  
Dana smiled and turned to her fiancé, who in a few short moments would be her husband and could already feel the tears forming behind her eyes. He took hold of one of her hands and squeezed it gently. She looked into his eyes and mouthed, "I love you."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Same Day  
  
6:30pm  
  
Dana hugged her new mother-in-law and pulled away smiling,  
  
"I guess I was right." She said with a chuckle.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Well, do you remember when we talked about how everybody who works in that damn basement office always ends up together? I was right, wasn't I?"  
  
"I guess so. So, how are we going to tell who's calling who now? I mean were both Dana Mulder."  
  
"Im not sure, guess we'll have to figure something out." A huge smile breaks across her face, "After your honeymoon."  
  
Dana rolls her eyes and she gives her another hug before walking up to her husband and wrapping her arm around his waist. The DJ announces that its now time for their first dance and they make their way to the floor. Dana wraps her arms around her husbands neck and rests her head against his chest and the music begins to play, they both sing along to the song softly.  
  
'Oh, thinking about all our younger years,  
  
There was only you and me  
  
We were young and wild and free  
  
Now nothing can take you away from me  
  
We've been down that road before,  
  
But that's over now.  
  
You keep me coming back for more.  
  
Baby your all that I want  
  
When you're lying here in my arms  
  
Im finding it hard to believe  
  
We're in heaven.   
  
Love is all that I need  
  
And I found it there in your arms  
  
It isn't too hard to see   
  
Were in heaven.  
  
Oh, once in your life you find someone   
  
Who will turn your world around  
  
Bring you up when your feeling down  
  
Yeah, nothing can change what you mean to me  
  
There's lots that I could say,  
  
But just hold me know  
  
Cause our love will light the way.  
  
Baby your all that I want  
  
When you're lying here in my arms  
  
Im finding it hard to believe  
  
We're in heaven.   
  
Love is all that I need  
  
And I found it there in your arms  
  
It isn't too hard to see   
  
Were in heaven.  
  
I've been waiting for so long,  
  
For something to arrive  
  
For love to come along.  
  
Now our dreams are coming true  
  
Through the good times and the bad  
  
I'll be standing there by you.  
  
Baby your all that I want  
  
When you're lying here in my arms  
  
Im finding it hard to believe  
  
We're in heaven.   
  
Love is all that I need  
  
And I found it there in your arms  
  
It isn't too hard to see   
  
Were in heaven.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
November 21st  
  
2:21pm  
  
Dana rushes down the hallway as quietly as she can but she cant contain her excitement and ends up making more noise than she would normally. She pushes open the door to the office and enters to see Will standing up making his way to the door.  
  
"Dana, what's going on? Why are you being so loud?"  
  
"Sit, sit. I've got something to tell you." She pushes him back to his seat and sits him down, she then sits on his lap and puts her hands on his shoulders.  
  
"Dana, what is it?"  
  
"I just went to the doctor. She told me something interesting."  
  
"And what exactly is that, Mrs. Mulder?"  
  
"Well, Mr. Mulder, in about 8 months were going to have a baby Mulder."  
  
Will's face lights up, "Your pregnant. Oh my God, im going to be a father?" He jumps off of the chair her in his arms, he spins her around in a circle and then abruptly stops. "Oh, God, im sorry. I didn't hurt you did I?"  
  
"Will calm down, im only 4 weeks along. You can do what ever you want, the baby will be fine, I will be fine."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, im sure. So, Mr. Mulder do you want to go celebrate? I talked to Hunts before coming down, asked for the rest of the day off. I didn't tell him why though. He accepted however. We get to go home." She grabs his hand and leads him out the door and towards the parking lot.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
July 12th   
  
1:53am  
  
"Oh God, William wake up." Dana says shaking his shoulders, he doesn't stir. "Damn it Will, my water just broke. Get your lazy ass out of bed."  
  
Will jumps out of bed and looks around, "Where's your bag?"  
  
"Who gives a damn, just get me to the hospital!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
4:32am  
  
"Where is my fucking epidermal!" Dana screams at her husband who's sitting next to her in the hospital.  
  
"Dana, they already gave it to you. Over an hour ago."  
  
"I want another then! God, it hurts! This is all your fault you know. You did this to me."  
  
John who was on the other side of Dana, with his wife chuckles softly, Dana glares at him and he turns his head and tries to stop his laughter. In doing this Dana and Mulder walk in the room. Mulder sees John laughing and looks at him perplexed.  
  
John shakes his head at them and continues laughing. He gives Will a sympathetic look and makes himself stop laughing.   
  
"I don't see what's funny dad. Why are you laughing when im in pain?"  
  
"It's just, poor Will, I mean yeah poor you. But that's a given. Will over there looks like a deer in the headlights." He starts laughing again one of the doctor's comes in to check on the progress Dana's making.  
  
"How much longer?" Monica asks, understanding the kind of pain her daughter is going through, knowing that in her situation its probably worse.  
  
"Well, from what I can tell you around two hours."  
  
Dana lets out a frustrated yell and turns to Will, "After this, your getting fixed."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
6:18am  
  
"Ok Dana this is it, just a few minutes." The doctor says and then looks over at Will, "Do you want to watch?"  
  
Will looks over at Dana, who nods her head, "Go. Watch your child be born, do the easy part."   
  
Mulder chuckles along with John and Will walk over to the doctor.   
  
"Ok, push Dana, push!" The doctor screams.   
  
Dana pushes as hard as she can and Will's eyes grow. Mulder looks over at John, "Ok, get ready…3...2...1--" Will falls to the floor.  
  
Trying hard not to laugh John and Mulder help him off the floor and stand him up. Mulder looks at his son amused, "Don't worry, happens to the best of us. I fainted when Sam was born…twice." Will wobbles a bit before regaining composure and the doctor screams at Dana to once again push. She pushes, and falls back onto the bed, the high pitched wail of a newborn fills the air and Will looks at his baby amazed.   
  
"It's a girl." The doctor says as she quickly puts her in his arms and turns back to Dana. "Ok Dana, I know your tired, but we still got two more to go. Your going to have to push again.  
  
5 minutes later another wail fills the air and the doctor puts their second daughter into the arms of Mulder. She turns back to Dana, "Ok Dana, last one. You ready?"  
  
"No! But I don't really have a choice do I?"  
  
After 4 minutes of Dana's painful yells and the sound of two babies crying their last and only boy is born. After he's cleaned the doctor hands him to his mother and checks on the other two. "Well, were going to need to get them cleaned, and taken to the newborn ward. I'll give you a few minutes to name them, if you haven't already picked out their names yet."  
  
"We've already named them." Dana says looking down at her baby boy. "This is William Fox Jr." She smiles and looks at her husband. "Will's got Monica Diane. And Dad's got Dana Katharine."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
2 ½ years later:  
  
William Fox Mulder looked through the Plexiglas at his newborn son, Dana had given birth 3 hours prior and he held in his hands his youngest triplet, Will Jr. His daughters were sleeping next to their mother in her hospital room  
  
"You see that baby right there? That's your little brother. Your going to have to watch out for him, can you do that for me?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good, because he's going to look up to you. And whatever he sees you doing, that's what he's going to do. Your going to have to teach him things, let him know what's right and what's wrong. Your sisters will help. But I have a feeling he'll look up to his big brother more than his big sister. You love him ok? Whatever you do you love him. He'll always be your little brother, no matter what."  
  
"Ittle brother. What name?"  
  
"His name is Jonathan Michel. You'll probably call him Johnny though, do you like that name Johnny? He's named after your grandpa Dogett. Just like your named after me and your grandpa Mulder. And your sisters are named after your grandmas."  
  
"Where sisters?"  
  
"Sleeping, with your mother."  
  
"I go see momma? Go sleep with sisters?"  
  
"Sure, lets go see momma."  
  
FINI  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: That's all, hope the ending wasn't to much of a disappointment. Thanks for all the reviews. 


End file.
